How could you know
by eeehri
Summary: FrUk AU: Arthur Kirkland on vankina ylellisten maallisuuksien, pinnallisten juhlien ja turhauttavan elämänsä keskellä. Miltei jo luovuttanut englantilaismies saa kuitenkin palan toivoa tumman arkensa keskelle tavatessaan muuan ranskalaismiehen..
1. Chapter 1

Teennäisiä, kenties oikeitakin hymyjä, korkokenkien kopinaa, pirteää puheensorinaa. Taustalla soivaa musiikkia, juhlivia ihmisiä.

Siitä kaikesta Arthur Kirklandin elämä koostui.

Juhlaväkeä kättelevä englantilaismies hymyili viehättävää hymyään, katsellen vihreillä, lievästi sanottuna kyllästyneillä silmillään ohitseen lipuvia kutsuvieraita. Kukaan ei huomannut teennäistä hymyä miehen kasvoilla, kukaan ei nähnyt, miten katse hänen silmissään oli sammunut jo aikapäivää sitten. Liioitellusti koreiltu naisväki näki vain komean, smokkiin sommistautuneen, vaikutusvaltaisen miehen. Miehet näkivät vain itseään täynnä olevan, rikkaan ja hemmotellun pojankoltiaisen, joka omahyväisesti hymyillen suuteli hänen luokseen tulleiden naisten silkkihanskoilla päällystettyjä käsiä. Toden totta, Arthurin huulet olisivat varmasti verille kuluneet, sen verran monet kerrat hän oli painanut huulensa nauravien kämmenille. Mutta pehmeä ja vahvasti tuoksuva silkki oli hieman väärä valinta itsetuhoisuuteen - Arthur ei saanut siitä muuta kuin pahoinvointia.

Blondi kosketti särkevää päätään kädellään, pyyhkäisten sotkuista tukkaansa. Hiuspehkolle oli yritetty tehdä vaikka mitä, ja aina se pysyikin hetken aloillaan, mutta pääsi nopeasti takaisin huonoon kuntoonsa. Minkä Arthur sille mahtoi, ettei jaksanut pitää haivenistaan huolta? Sitäpaitsi, suora lättätukka jollaiseksi palvelusväki sen aina kampasi ei sopinut hänelle. Se tuntui vain epämiellyttävältä.

Hetken hengähdystaukoa ei kestänyt kauaa, mutta Arthur oli oppinut, että tuskastuneen katseen luominen isäntäväkeen ei auttanut mitään. Arthur oli jäänyt orvoksi nuorempana, mutta oli saanut oikean siunauksen - Lontoolainen aatelisperhe oli ottanut hänet hoiviinsa, sillä rikas pariskunta oli menettänyt oman poikansa. Mutta olikin käynyt selväksi, että huostaanottaminen ei ollutkaan mikään siunaus, vaan pikemminkin kirous. Vain harvoin oli poika saanut olla rauhassa, sillä palvelusväki ravasi hänen perässään jatkuvasti. Arthur oli käytännössä rikas, mutta silti hänen piti opiskella, tavata muita aatelisia, opiskella hieman lisää sivistyäkseen, ja istua jälleen toinen toistaan puuduttavimmissa tapaamisissa.

Ehkä sen olisi kestänyt, mutta sitten selvisikin, että hänen niinsanotut vanhempansa tuntuivat suoraansanottuna vihaavan häntä. Kenties siksi, että Arthur ilmaisi vastustavansa tiukkaa kuria ja sitä että häntä vahdittiin jatkuvasti. Mutta vaikka Arthur yleensä teki kaiken mukisematta, oli hän silti saanut halvennuksen niskoilleen, eikä se ollut heti häntä jättämässä.

Moni tiesi Arthurin taustasta, ja hänestä puhuttiinkin muunmuuassa "orvoksi jääneenä ressukkana", josta oli kuitenkin varttunut "oikea hurmuri." Hänen perhesuhteistaan ei kuitenkaan tiedetty, ei tietenkään, sehän olisi ollut varsinainen skandaali. Isäntäväkihän saisi melkoisen ihailijavihan niskoilleen. Niin, niinsanotuista ihailijoista Arthurilla ei ollut pulaa, mutta juuri siihen hän oli läpeensä kyllästynyt. Siihen, että hänen ympärillään parveili jatkuvasti ihmisiä.

Ihmisiä, jotka eivät oikeasti välittäneet hänestä pätkääkään.

"_Olet niin komea, niin rikas, oikea aatelinen.._"

Oliko mitään yhtä teennäistä?

Mutta minkä Arthur mahtoi? Hänen "isänsä" oli pelastanut hänet varmalta nälkäkuolemalta, antanut hänelle kodin ja kaiken mitä hän tarvitsi. Hänellä oli täydellinen elämä, joten miten hän kehtaisi valittaa?

Arthur painoi huulensa vaaleaverikön kädelle, nostaen sitten katseensa naisen kirkkaisiin silmiin ja hymyili, vaihtaen vieraansa kanssa pari sanaa, ennenkuin nainen kiiruhti kavaljeerinsä luokse, joka mulkoili Arthurin suuntaan.

Oli Arthur kerran yrittänyt vastustaa kohtaloaan. Englantilainen värähti hieman, sipaisten huomaamattomasti kylkeään. Kyljen poikki kulki arpi, joka ylettyi miltei puoliväliin selkää.

Mies tiesi, että hänen "vanhempansa" olivat kyllästyneet hänen niskoitteluunsa, mutta eivätpä he liiemmin tavanneet muulloin kuin silloin, kun lehdistö halusi heistä onnellisen perhekuvan lehteen. Eivät he voineet hankkiutua pojastaan eroon, kun he saivat niin paljon huomiota ja suosiota Arthurin avulla. Arthur tiesi sen, ja saikin välillä käytettyä sitä suojanaan. Mutta nykyisin sillä ei liiemmin ollut väliä, hän kun puhui vanhempiensa kanssa aniharvoin.

Musiikki vaihtui hitaammaksi, mikä oli merkki siitä, että tanssilattia oli vapaa. Oitis innokkaimmat kiiruhtivat esittelemään taitojaan, vaikkei kyseessä ollutkaan mikään taidonnäyte. Kuka tahansa nyt hitaita osasi tanssia, Arthurkin osaisi, vaikkei koskaan olisi tanssiopetusta saanutkaan.

Niin, tanssiopetusta Arthur oli saanut, ja oli pakon kautta oppinut niin monta tanssia ettei tainnut edes osata nimetä kaikkia, muttei silti astunut tanssilattialle kovin usein. Ei, tanssi tarkoitti sitä, että Arthur sai levätä hetkisen. Nuorukainen rojahti upottavan pehmeään tuoliin taaempana, taistellen tuttua migreeniä vastaan. Hajusteet, kirkaat lamput ja melu ympärillä eivät tosiaankaan tehneet hänelle hyvää, mutta hoviväelle oli toitotettu että Arthur käytti migreeniä vain keinona livahtaa paikalta. Tottahan se ei tietenkään ollut, mutta jälleen: minkäpä Arthur mahtoi?

Migreeniä sai kuitenkin lievitettyä - luojan kiitos - särkylääkkeillä, ja pikaisesti britti nakkasikin pari tablettia suuhunsa ja nielaisi ne kuivaan kurkkuunsa. Mies oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt noustakseen hakemaan juotavaa, joten jäi paikoilleen katsomaan tylsistyneenä tanssilattialla tai sen ympäristössä oleskelivia ihmisiä.

Väsymyksen aiheutti ensinnäkin tilaisuuden tavanomainen tylsyys, mutta myös se seikka, että Arthur oli taas joutunut raatamaan yömyöhään opintojensa parissa. Arthur oli hyvä oppilas, muisti asiat ja pärjäsi hyvin, mutta motivaatioita ei liiemmin ollut. Arthur kuitenkin teki mitä oli tehtävä, eikä hänellä edes ollut muuta tekemistä, kun ei häntä päästetty mihinkään omine päineen. Vain vaivoin hän sai peitettyä leveän haukotuksen kätensä taakse, pyyhkäisten sitten silmiään ja pakottaen nopeasti kasvoilleen hymyn kun koristeltu pariskunta käveli hänen ohitseen.

Hymy kuitenkin kuoli oitis pois pariskunnan käveltyä ohitse.

Musiikki hiljeni jälleen, ja Arthur sulki huokaisten silmänsä odottaessaan uuden, edellistä kappaletta muistuttavan kappaleen alkavan. Sen sijaan joku puhuikin tanssilavan läheisyydessä mikkiin, ja Arthur avasi silmänsä. Orkesterin eteen oli astellut sangen viehättävän näköinen nainen, mutta enemmän Arthurin huomion vei blondi, valkoiseen smokkiin sonnustautunut mies orkesterissa. Arthur oli opiskellut jopa soittimia, muttei ollut täysin varma, mitä soitinta mies piteli käsissään. Miehen kiharaiset hiukset olivat ponihännällä, ja toisin kuin muut orkesterin jäsenet, hän hymyili. Arthur kiinnitti huomionsa takaisin puhujaan, vaikka jokin miehessä veikin yhä osan hänen huomiostaan.

"..And this song is written by our beloved Francis, who devotes this song to you all! He's right here, so please - let's show him some applauses!" nainen hihkaisi mikkiin, ja ihmiset taputtivat valokeilan osoittaessa kumartelevaa blondia. Francis, siis. Kenties ranskalainen? No, väliäkö tuolla.

Musiikki alkoi soimaan, mutta Arthur ei yhäkään ollut kovin innostunut. Vihdoinkin soitettaisiin musiikkia, jossa laulettiin, mutta musiikki ei luultavasti poikkeaisi kauheasti normaalista. Orkesterilla ei ollut lupaa soittaa mitään poikkeavaa, se ei olisi soveliasta tälläisessä juhallisuudessa. Ja tosiaan, musiikki alkoi tuskatuttavan hitaasti - mutta sitten se muuttuikin täysin erilaiseksi, ja Arthur tajusi miksi. Tempo oli noussut hieman, ja samaan aikaan Francis oli alkanut soittamaan. Soittimen ääni poikkesi täysin muista soittimista, ja jostakin syystä Arthurin valtasi olo, että kyseinen mies oli paljon lahjakkaampi kuin hyvin lahjakkaat, vuosia orkesterissa soittaneet jäsenet. Oliko hän muka ollut orkesterissa ennenkin? Ei, hänen oli pakko olla melko uusi. Arthur oli useinkin tylsyyksissään seurannut, miten sulavasti orkesterin jäsenet käyttivät soittimiaan. Kappale tuntui jonkinlaiselta rakkauslaululta, mutta Arthur ei ollut liiemmin kuunnellut sanoja Nainen lauloi, mutta vain yksi säkeistö jäikin Arthurin mieleen.

_You know nothing, you know nothing at all _

_How could you know, you'll never know anything at all _

_You'll never know, you'll never know anything at all _

_You know nothing, you know nothing at all_

Sanat eivät vaikuttaneet miltään rakkauslaululta, muttei eihän Arthur ollut koko kappaletta kuullutkaan. Tietenkään sanat eivät olleet Arthurille osoitetut, mutta ne sopivat häneen niin hyvin. Niinkuin joku olisi laulanut suoraan hänen elämästään. Joka päivä hän oppi jotain uutta kirjoista, jotain sivistävää, mutta jotain hyvin, hyvin turhaa. Tällä menolla Arthur ei ikinä saisi tietää, millaista elämä oikeasti oli, miltä oikeasti tuntui elää.

Juhlaväkikin tuntui ilahtuvan kappaleesta, mutta heti kappaleen loputtua nainen ja Francis passitettiin pois orkesterin lavalta. Hämmentyneenä Arthur katseli, miten nainen ja Franciskin näyttivät hämmentyneiltä, ja nousi sitten ripeästi pystyyn, tietäen jo minne mennä. Isäntäväki ei ollut tainnut ilahtua tästä musiikkilajin vaihtamisesta, eivätkä he olleet kovin avomielisiä, joten musiikkikaksikon tie veisi luultavasti suoraan takaovesta ulos.

Arthur tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut lupaa poistua juhlasalista ilman hyvää syytä, muttan nyt britti juoksi ulos kylmään syysilmaan, suunnaten juoksunsa takaovelle, josta jo kuului ääniä. Juhlissa partioivat turvamiehet taluttivat ranskalaismiestä ja laulajatarta pihalle, tehden heille selväksi, että he eivät olleet tervetulleita tänne. Arthur muisti, että turvamiehet tiesivät hyvin ettei tämä ollut sallittua aluetta Arthurille, joten tuo yritti kiireesti pakittaa taaemmas, sillä oli tajunnut olevansa melko lähellä hälinää. Mutta olisikin ollut ihme, jos Arthurilla olisi kerrankin käynyt tuuri. Tuossa tuokiossa vahvat käsivarret olivat jo vaaleahiuksisen ympärillä, eikä hän mahtanut mitään heidän retuuttaessa häntä takaisin sisälle. Toki he tajusivat olla hieman hellävaraisia, eihän kukaan juhlasalissa saanut epäillä, että Arthurille oli sattunut jotakin, mutta heidän otteensa olivat silti kovat.

Arthur harrasti satunnaista urheilua, mutta omasi kuitenkin melko hennon ja laihan kehon. Oli siis sanomattakin selvää, että rimpuilusta ei ollut apua, mutta britti teki sitä silti. Rimpuillessaan Arthur loi katseen ranskalaismieheen, joka oli jo kävellyt poispäin, mutta oli kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen. Ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

Siniset silmät tuikkivat, vaikka mies oli juuri saanut potkut eräästä kaupungin parhoista työpaikoista, ja suupielillä kareili hymy. "You know nothing", mies muodosti sanat huulillaan, iskien Arthurille silmää ja kääntäen tuolle selkänsä. Ja ovi heidän välillään sulkeutui, ja Arthur oli taas tympeän musiikin ja valokeilojen seassa. Valo häikäisi illan pimeyden jälkeen, joten Arthur joutui sulkemaan silmänsä hetkeksi.

Mutta avatessaan silmänsä ne eivät olleet enää kuolleen sammaleenvihreät, vaan heijastivat valokeilojen tuiketta.


	2. Chapter 2

Tietenkään välikohtaus ei ollut jäänyt isäntäväeltä hämärän peittoon, joten Arthur jätti illallisen suosiolla väliin. Joskus juhatilaisuuden kestivät pitkälle yöhön, ja joskus ne taas loppuivat aikaisemmin. Saatuaan luvan poistua hyvästelemästä vieraita Arthur kiiruhti huoneeseensa, jonne ei onneksi ollut erityisemmän pitkä matka. Tämä oli yksi niistä kerroista, kun Arthur oli äkäisen sijasta iloinen siitä, että huone ei sijainnut asunnon yläkerroksessa, vaikka sinne Arthur mieluusti lukitsisi itsensä useamminkin.

Arthurilla oli lupa lukita huoneensa vain tiettyinä kellonaikoina, eikä tämä tunti kuulunut niihin. Arthur huokaisi, istahtaen sängylleen ja haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Ovi aukeni, mutta Arthur tiesi sen olevan vain yksi palvelusneidoista, joten ei vaivautunut kohottamaan katsettaan. Arthurilla ei ollut mitään palvelijoita vastaan, ei, heilläkään ei ollut lupaa ilmaista omia mielipiteitään tai tehdä mitä halusivat, joten Arthur tunsi tavalla tai toisella kuuluvansa heidän kanssaan "samalle puolelle." Turvamiehet ja keittiön väki sen sijaan olivat eri porukassa, he tuntuivat aina olevan äkäisiä. Eikä Arthur ymmärtänyt miksi, hehän saivat palkkaa työstään, saivat mennä kotiin omaan rauhaan, heillä oli omaa vapaa-aikaa. Arthur tosiaan oli heille kateellinen.

Mutta se Francis. Mitä ihmettä? Mitä se katse, silmänisku, ne sanat, olivat merkinneet? Miksi hän olisi sanonut Arthurille jotakin sellaista? Eikö hänen olisi ennemmin kannattanut pyytää toista mahdollisuutta, mahdollisuutta jatkaa työtä, tai edes jotain. Oli ärsyttävää olla hämmentynyt, joten Arthur hautasi päänsä käsiensä sijasta tyynyynsä.

Ajan myötä Arthurista oli tullut melko turta tunteiden suhteen. Hän ei tuntenut muuta kuin viileää inhoa vanhempiaan ja kaikkea inhoamaansa kohtaan, mutta myötätunto palvelijoita kohtaan oli pitänyt pienen osan hänen sydämmestään turvassa turtumiselta. Ja ehkä siinä oli ripaus päättäväisyyttä, ripaus tahtoa elää miten hän itse halusi.

Mutta nyt hänen rintaansa viilsi hämmennys, halu tietää, mitä ranskalaismies oli tarkoittanut. Järkevä puolisko hänen mielestään hoki, että se ei ollut mitään sen kummallisempaa kuin mies, joka oli juuri saanut potkut ja oli yrittänyt käytöksellään viehättää Arthuria, että saisi paikkansa takaisin.

Hetkinen, viehättää? Miksi Arthuria viehättäisi silmänisku?

Vaaleahiuksinen painoi päänsä tiukemmin tyynyyn, urahtaen ärtyneenä. Britti oli turtuudestaan huolimatta sangen helppo ärtyyntymään, vaikka inho kätkikin sen taakseen muiden seurassa. Mutta näin yksinään ollessaan hänellä oli vapaus murista tyynylle niin paljon kuin halusi. Arthur kuuli palvelustytön ripeästi loittonevat askeleet, ja ovi sulkeutui. Vihasivatkohan palvelijat Arthuria? Hänellä ei ollut lupaa puhua palvelijoille, mutta usein hän kiitti heitä, jos isäntäväki oli lähellä. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut ottaa sitä riskiä, että keskustelu kuultaisiin, sillä siinä tilanteessa palvelijoita rangaistaisiin hänen sijastaan.

Oppituntien, juhlien ja ylipäätään kaiken ajattelemisen uuvuttama vaipui lopulta jokseenkin levottomaan uneen, johon kuului oudon soittimen ääntä ja sanoja, jotka ivallisella äänellä kertoivat hänelle, miten hän ei tiennyt mistään mitään.

Aamulla verhot oli jo vedetty auki, vaikka Arthur oli yrittänyt sanoa, että hän vihasi aamuaurinkoa. Se häikäisi hänet, ja silmien siristely aiheutti yleensä vain päänsärkyä. Huokaisten Arthur käänsi selkänsä ikkunalle, kunnes tiesi mitä tekisi.

Ripeästi nuorukainen vaihtoi illalla päälleen jääneet vaatteet soveliaampaan asuun, tarttuen huoneensa ovenkahvaan. Lukossa.

'_Seriously? They've locked me here?_' Arthur ajatteli turhautuneena, pistäen kätensä puuskaan ja vilkuillen ympärilleen. Virne levisi hänen suupielilleen hänen keksiessään idean. Arthur tarttui kynään ja paperiin jotka lojuivat hänen pöydällään, ja ravisteli samalla päätään. Hän oli aivan liian innoissaan tästä, ei hän _virnuillut._

Arthur oli lukenut niin monta äitinsä raporttia ja istunut niin monilla äidinkielen ja kuvaamataidon tunneilla, että osasi jäljentää äitinsä nimikirjoituksen helposti. Arthur kirjoitti vielä toisen lapun, taitellen sen siivosti pöydälle, ja aukaisi sitten leveän ikkunan edessään. Mies astahti pöydälle seisomaan, vilkaisten sitten ikkunasta alas. Pudotusta oli ehkä kaksi metriä, helppo homma siis. Maahan laskeuduttuaan Arthur kiiruhti ripeästi etuovelle, astellen sitten muina miehinä kohti pihan porttia, jonka luona seisoi yksi vartijoista.

"Excuse me", Arthur aloitti ilmeettömästi, saaden vain vaivoin pidettyä äänensä normaalina välinpitämättömänä itsenään. "But I've got this permission to go to the city for a day."

Vartija luki kulmat kurtussa paperin, taitellen sen sitten taskuunsa ja nyökäten hyväksyvästi, antaen Arthurin astella vapauteen. [i]Vapauteen[/i]! Toki Arthur nyt monesti oli ollut kaupungissa, muttei koskaan yksin. Hän tiesi, että hänet oli hyvin helppo tunnistaa, joten siksi Arthur olikin jo vetämässä huppua päähänsä, kun tunsi vahvan käden olallaan.

"But don't you need someone to come with you?" portilla seissyt vartija seisoi nyt Arthurin takana, tuijottaen tuota - ja Arthur olisi voinut vannoa, että kylmissä silmissä oli syyllistävä katse.

"No, I'm going to meet someone, and there are some guards waiting. Besides, I'll stay unnoticeable with this clothing", Arthur valehteli lipevästi, ja vartija käänsi hänelle selkänsä. Huppu päähän ja menoksi.

Mutta minne?

Arthur oli jo melkein rynnännyt kaluamaan kaupunkia, kun muisti, mikä hänen päämääränsä tosiaan olikaan. Selvä, hänen ainoat vihjeensä olivat, että miehen nimi oli Francis, ja että hän oli ranskasta.

Ja että hän oli työtön. Kenties hän siis etsi työpaikkaa?

Mutta mistä Arthur saisi selville, mistä työpaikkoja kaupungissa sai? Francis oli lahjakas soittimensa kanssa, joten kenties jokin klubi, tai jotain sellaista. Tosin olihan miehellä kyllä ulkionäköä niine lainehtivine kiharoineen ja -

Okei, ei kannattanut ajatella. Toimia vain, niin tästäkin pääsisi eroon.

Arthur käveli eteenpäin suhteellisen autiota katua. Suurin osa ihmisistä oli liikkeellä autolla, joten jalkakäytävällä ei ollut ruuhkaa. Huppunsa alta Arthur katseli ohitse kulkevia ihmisiä, eikä kukaan tuntunut kiinnittävän häneen mitään huomiota. Pari ihmistä katsoivat häntä jopa halveksuvasti, sillä kulkihan hän huppu päässään ja hieman kumarassa, mikä tosin oli vaatinut aluksi hieman harjoittelua. Hänen kun oli tarkoitus kävellä aina selkä niin suorassa, että ihan sattui.

Ja Arthur tajusi ilahtuvansa noista rumista katseista. Hän sai niitä vain vanhemmiltaan, ja se ei tietenkään tuntunut mukavalta, mutta hän oli niin lopeensa kyllästynyt saamaan vierailta ihmisiltä säteileviä katseita. Toki häntä juhlissa katsottiin joskus paheksuen, mutta yleensä paheksuvatkin ihmiset joutuivat nopeasti korjaamaan kasvonsa, ettei kukaan vain nähnyt heidän paheksuuntaansa. Ja vaikka Arthur tiesi sen kaiken olevan vain teeskentelyä, hän arvosti silti, kun mielipiteet ilmaistiin näin suoraan.

Arthur oli kävellyt ajatuksissaan, eikä ollut tajunnut vilkuilla ympärilleen sopivan etsintäkohteen löytääkseen. Niinpä hän pysähtyi hetkeksi, ja huomasi, että katu oli autioitunut entisestään. Hän huomasi myös tummat pilvet taivaalla, ja tajusi, miksi katu oli hiljentynyt.

"Bloody brilliant", Arthur huokaisi, kääntyen jo kannoillaan palatakseen takaisin päin, sillä oli ollut näkevinään kuppilan vähän aikaa sitten. Siellä voisi pidellä sadetta. Mutta joku tarttui hänestä kovakouraisesti takaapäin, kampaten hänet maahan ja painaen hänen päänsä vasten viileää asfalttia. Arthur oli menettänyt ilman keuhkoistaan, joten ei saanut huudettua. Se oli myös ensimmäinen kerta, kun Arthur oli yllätetty väkivallalla, joten hän ei saanut jalkoihinsakaan liikettä saadakseen yritettyä potkia hyökkääjää pois kimpustaan. Hän tunsi sormien tarttuvan kiinni hiuksistaan, hänen poskensa nousi ylös asfaltista, ja hänen päänsä lyötiin takaisin maanpintaan - voimalla.

"Haha, what did I tell you? I have eyes of _steel_", sanoi mies vahvalla aksentilla, mutta Arthur ei saanut särkevään päähänsä muistumaan, ketkä tuollaista aksenttia käyttivät.

"Yeah, Gilbert, you're so great at this!" sanoi toinen mies, kuulostaen jotenkin paljon nuoremmalta ja pirteämmältä kuin toinen puhujista.

"No no, dear Antonio - just say that I'm _awesome_", ensimmäiseksi puhunut nauroi, ja pitkään nauroikin, vaikkei lauseessa ollut Arthurin mielestä mitään hauskaa, saatika edes mitään järkeä. Ja vaikka britin silmissä sumenteli, hänen päätään särki ja hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan mitä oli tapahtunut, niin eniten häntä häiritsi tuntemattomien miesten välisen keskustelun typeryys.

Kaksikko jatkoi keskusteluaan, mutta Arthur siirsi huomionsa itseensä. Hän ei pystynyt liikuttamaan käsiään saatika jalkojaan, joten rimpuili taisi olla turhaa. Kannattaisiko hänen vain teeskennellä yhä tajutonta, ja yllättää sitten nappaajansa?

Miten nappaajat edes olivat tunnistaneet Arthurin? Hänellähän oli ollut huppu päässään, eivät he mitenkään -

_'..Oh.. When I looked at the sky._.' Arthur tajusi, huokaisten hiljaa. Jälleen vahvalla aksentilla puhuva, ja nyt Arthur tajusi puhujan olevan saksalainen, nauroi äänekkäästi, ja toinen mies vain myhäili vieressä.

"It's true that I'm awesome, but that brat was just so stupid", saksalainen jatkoi selostamistaan toiselle miehelle, ja Arthur kiinnitti huomionsa takaisin heihin. Sanan [i]brat[/i] kohdalla Arthur tunsi vihan poreilevan sisällään, oli nimittely sitten lievää tai ei, Arthur ei voinut sietää sitä.

"Seriously, what an idiot! Walking in the city, all alone, thinking that only a hood would help him if something would happen!" Jälleen naurua.

"Well sorry for being and idiot, you bastard! Even though you've caught me and tied me down, it doesn't mean that you could talk like that!" Arthur sähähti äkäisesti, yrittäen nähdä haukkujansa pöydän takaa, jonne hänet oli jätetty lojumaan.

Huoneeseen laskeutui hetken hiljaisuus, ennenkuin albiino, punaiset silmät omaava mies kurkisti pöydän taakse, tuijottaen Arthuria hetken silmiin ennenkuin repesi nauramaan.

"It really is him, Antonio! Oh god, we're so rich, you know!" hän huudahti, astellen pois pöydän luota, ja saaden peräänsä huutoja Arthurilta, joka ei myöskään sietänyt, että hänet ignoorattiin täysin.

"And wow, aren't you a angry one. In the magazines you're always smiling so happily and stuff, kesese. And well, you're rude too - but I guess that's how rich kids are!" saksalainen jatkoi pilkkaamistaan, ja Arthur oli jo vastaamassa, kun ovi paukahti auki.

"_Bonjour_", kuului ääni ovelta, ja Arthur tiesi heti, kenen kanssa oli samassa huoneessa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Colorful Black: _Hei kiitos kommentista, mukavaa että pidät! Ja voi ei, taidan itsekkin olla hyvin yksinkertainen, sillä aiheutti kyllä naurua täälläkin XD Valitettavasti en enää muista miten fanfictionissa muokataan jo ladattuja tekstejä, mutta ehkä saan selville jos jaksan tutkia X) Mutta kiitos suuresti kommentista 3

_Liibooboo: _Tosi mukava kuulla, että tämä herätti jopa kahden ihmisen mielenkiinnon näin nopeasti! Juu, olen yleensä hyvin laiska korjaamaan noita näppäilyvirheitä, uusimmissa luvuissa olen tosin vähän tarkastellut tekstiä XD Mutta kiitos suuresti kommentista, mukava yllätys! 3

A/N: Lukuja on tosiaan jo 7 koossa, katsotaan mihin tahtiin jaksan ne tänne heitellä :D Toivottavasti en petä odotuksia jatkolla..!

Hetken teki mieli nauraa - Francistahan Arthur oli lähtenyt etsimään, sitten hänet oli kidnapattu, ja nyt hän oli etsimänsä kanssa samassa huoneessa. Kaikki oli yksinkertaisesti liian sekavaa, mutta huvittuneisuutta ei kestänyt kauaa, kun Arthur jälleen muisti olevansa sidottuna lattialla.

"How was today?" Arthur kuuli Franciksen kysyvän, ennenkuin hän itse ehti puhjeta räyhäämään siitä, miten hänet jätettiin täysin huomiotta. Britti kuitenkin muisti olevansa näkymättömissä pöydän takana.

"Francis, guess what Gilbert did today!" kuului pirteä ääni, ja Arthur vannoi pystyvänsä miltei tuntemaan, miten saksalaismies säteili itserakkautta. Hän oli hieman kiinnostunut kuulemaan tämän keskustelun, joten pysytteli toistaiseksi hiljaa.

"Yeah, I was awesome", Gilbert kuului sanovan, ja Arthur kuuli askelten lähestyvän itseään.

"But remember, what you promised to us, if we would get something good?" mies jatkoi, äänensävy hieman muuttuen. Arthur ryömi sidottuna hieman eteenpäin, niin että näki nyt osan huoneessa olijoista. Hän näki, miten ruskettuneen bruneten kasvoille kohosi säteilevä, jokseenkin pöhkökin hymy. Selvästi jostakin etelämmästä, sangen omituinen kolmikko.

Mutta bruneten hymy hiipui hieman, ja hän muuttui hieman hämmentyneen näköiseksi. "Um, Gilbert, you did a great job - but why exactly are we so happy?" hän kysyikin, ja Gilbert läimäisi käden naamalleen.

"Ah, just listen, Antonio", Gilbert lausahti, ja kääntyi katsomaan ranskalaista, joka näkyi vaihtavan painoa jalalta toiselle, nojaten johonkin tiskipöydältä näyttävään. "Oh, aren't you sure of yourselves", Francis naurahti, mutta Arthur ei nähnyt hänen kasvojaan.

"It's better to be something good, then."

"And it is", Gilbert lausahti, astellen nyt Arthurin luokse, linkkuveitsi esillä. Arthur vilkaisi saksalaiseen hieman säikkynä, häntä oli kerran lähestytty teräaseen kanssa, mutta hetkessä hänen turvamiehensä olivat hoidelleet hyökkääjän. Mutta entä nyt? Mitä hän itse mahtaisi?

Mutta nopeasti ja kokeneenoloisesti oli Gilbert vetäissyt englantilaisen jalkoja kiertävän narun poikki, ja veti hänet pystyyn lattialta. Säikähdyksestä selvittyään Arthur sai suunsa vihdoin auki, eivätkä kolme huoneessa olijaa selvinneet solvauksilta.

"..and you wankers will be sorry for touching me with your filthy hands, you will be fucking sorry for ever getting close to me! And you will bloody be - "

"Don't you think that that's enough, _mon ami?_" Francis katkaisi solvaamisen, naurahtaen sanojensa perään. Ja Arthur hiljeni, ei siksi, että olisi totellut toisen sanoja, vaan varmistaakseen, että hänen edessään tosiaan seisoi Francis. Ja hänhän siinä oli.

Arthur oli opiskellut ranskaa, joten ymmärsi toisen ranskankielisen kutsumanimen, mutta tajusi sen merkityksen vasta nyt. Englantilainen helahti punaiseksi, osaksi ärtymyksestä ja osaksi.. jostakin muusta. Haukkumistulvan esti tällä kertaa ääni, joka oli ikävän tuttu Arthurille.

Ase ladattiin, ja se painettiin hänen ohimoaansa vasten.

"Francis, you had a great job, but you didn't still ever get enough money. You said that you would get paid better soon, and now you don't even have that job, so we don't have any business here anymore! But you still won't leave this place. We had to close our café and do dirty jobs instead, because of you, and now I think that I've figured out the reason why!" Gilbert julisti kylmästi, eikä Arthurilla ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä, mistä saksalainen puhui. Hän tunsi vain aseen ohimollaan, ja ahdistuksen, joka puristi hänen rintaansa.

Näillä ihmisillä ei ollut mitään syytä, mikseivät he voisi ampua häntä siihen ja nyt.

Tai oikeastaan, jos heillä kerta oli rahaonglemia, niin nythän heidän huolensa olivat poissa. He voisivat vain kiristää Arthurin vanhemmilta rahaa, jotta he saisivat vastineeksi [i]rakkaan[/i] poikansa takaisin. Mutta juuri Arthurista eroon pääseminenhän oli hänen vanhempiensa murhe ollut, joten..

"You talked the whole night about this brat. So, I bet, that.." Gilbert jatkoi, ääni viileten entisestään. Franciksenkin ilme näytti synkkenevän, mikä ei yhtään riemastuttanut Arthuria. "..you wanted to kidnap him to get money for us!" hän kuitenkin päätti puhumisen, ääni muuttuen hetkessä innostuneeksi, mitä se oli ollut aiemminkin. Saksalainen nauroi, jatkaen: "But I found a lot faster way to do it - just kidnap him!"

Nyt Antonionkin naama kirkastui jälleen, kun mies näytti tajuavan. "Oh, oh! Now I know who he is! I.. I can finally go to see Lovino!" ruskettunut riemastui, näyttäen sitten vaipuvan omiin maailmoihinsa. _Kuolasiko hän?_

Francis näytti taas omalta itseltään synkän ilmeensä sijasta, koskettaen vaaleita kiharoitaan. "You've totally done something great, Gilbert. Who would've guessed, that you'd win me in my own game?" Francis naurahtikin, astuen sitten hieman lähemmäs. "But what's the gun for? Are you afraid of a rich and spoiled kid?" Eikö Franciksen pitänyt olla Arthurin puolella, eikä haukkua häntä? Tosin, kuka oli sanonut, että Francis halusi Arthurille mitään hyvää..?

"Haha, don't make me laugh, Francis. _You're_ the one, who I'm afraid of", Gilbert lausahti, ääni viileten jälleen. "[i]I'm[/i] the one, who caught him. I took care of the café with Antonio, when you were god knows where. So it's only obvious, that I get the reward, no?"

"My.. my parents hate me, you won't get anything from them! I swear, you idiots, you're only going to get cops after you!" Arthur huudahti väliin. Hän olisi ihan hyvin voinut pysyä hiljaa ja antaa tämän Gilbertin lähettää lunnasvaatimuksen - siten hän olisi ehkä selvinnyt tästä kaikesta jotenkin hengissä. Mutta sensijaan hän aukaisikin suunsa, puolustaakseen tätä tuntematonta ranskalaismiestä. Oliko kaikki se puuduttava ajanviete nakertanut hänen aivonsa näin pahasti?

Arthur loi kuitenkin vihreiden silmiensä katseen suoraan Franciksen sinisiin, tehden äänettömän haasteen. _Jos sinä autat minua, minä autan sinua._

_Klick._ Aseen lukitus oli poissa. "Gilbert", Francis aloitti hätäisesti, katsoen nyt albiinoa tuon punaisiin silmiin. Niihin katsominen oli aina saanut ranskalaisen hieman hermostuneeksi. "He may be right. When I was playing in the orchestra, I once saw his mother slapping him", hän valehteli. Arthurin äiti ei koskaan tekisi mitään niin riskialtista. Mikään ei saanut paljastaa, että perhe oli huonoissa väleissä. Se oli kunniakysymys.

Gilbert mittaili Francista katseellaan. "Then what do we do?" hän kysyi turhautuneena, ja Arthur ei mahtanut itselleen mitään painaessaan silmänsä kiinni, kun Gilbert painoi asetta tiukemmin hänen ohimolleensa. Francis tuntui kuitenkin yhä hallitsevan tilanteen. "See, Gilbert. You got Arthur Kirkland, but in the end, you still had to trust me. Don't hate me - let's do this together, shall we?" Francis puhuikin rauhallisesti, miltei rennosti. Arthur raotti silmiään, ja näki Franciksen itsevarman, myhäilevän ilmeen. Eikö toista tosiaan liikuttanut lainkaan, että Arthurin henki oli yhden sormenpainalluksen varassa?

Vaikka miksipä olisi. Totuus tuntui iskevän Arthuria kovempaa kuin töytäisy, jonka hän sai Gilbertiltä tuon tönäistessä hänet syrjemmäs. Vaikka Arthur oli nyt käsiään lukuunottamatta vapaa, ei hän osannut muuta kuin ajatella.

Tottakai Francis oli luonut katseen häneen sinä iltana vain siksi, että saisi houkuteltua Arthurin pois turvajärjestelmien luota. Tottakai ne sanat oli osoitettu hänelle, jotta Francis sai Arthurin mielenkiinnon heräämään. Arthur oli nähnyt Franciksen ensimmäistä kertaa, mutta tuntui niinkuin Francis tietäisi hänestä kaiken. Tosin, kukapa ei tiennyt? Lehdet pursusivat juttuja hänestä, olivat ne sitten tosia tai ei. Franciksen ei kai ollut vaikea arvata, miten tuskallisen puuduttavaa Arthurin elämä oli. Mutta yhä Arthurin mielessä pyöri kysymys - miksi? Miksi kukaan halusi muuttaa hänen elämäänsä? Mitä sitten, vaikka hänen elämänsä olisi puuduttavaa? Hänellähän oli kaikki, mitä muilla ei ollut. Ja sehän se vasta elämää olikin, miten Franciksen kaltainen, ilmeisesti sangen köyhä muusikko, voisi mitenkään ymmärtää, että Arthur oli onneton?

Miten joku pystyi muka näkemään hänen valheidensa läpi?

"Come", hän kuuli Franciksen äänen vierestään, ja tunsi käsiensä vapautuvan. Mutta vain hetkeksi, sillä Francis tarttui häntä hänen oikeasta kädestään, ja veti hänet mukaansa.

"You have some explaining to do", Arthur sihahti vihaisesti, katkerastikkin, saaden Franciksen kohottamaan kysyvästi kulmiaan.

Syysilma pyyhkäisi heidän ylitseen heidän astuessaan pihalle. Alkoi jo hämärtää.

Ja Arthur tiesi olevansa pulassa kaupungilla, mutta tiesi olevansa vielä pahemmassa pulassa kotonaan.

Mikäli hän koskaan palaisi _kotiin._


	4. Chapter 4

Francis talutti Arthuria hetken, kunnes Arthur riuhtaisi itsensä irti toisen otteesta.

"I can walk on my own", Arthur tuhahti, ja Francis huokaisi.

"You really are spoiled", ranskalainen sanoi, astuen lähemmäs toista. Arthur jäykistyi, valmiina lyömään toista, jos toinen kehtaisi vielä lähteä raahaamaan häntä johonkin sillälailla. Francis kuitenkin vetäisi hupun Arthurin päähän, ja lähti sitten kävelemään, olettaen Arthurin seuraavan.

Mutta Arthur jäi paikoilleen, ja Francis katsoi jälleen kerran kysyvänä toiseen.

"Why would I follow you?" Arthur kysyikin, pistäen kätensä puuskaan. Francis vain naurahti.

"If you don't, you won't ever know what this all is about."

Kaksikko löysi tiensä pieneen, mutta ihan hyvässä kunnossa olevaan kuppilaan.

"This is our café, which Gilbert was talking about", Francis sanoi, astellen tiskin taakse.

"It's kind of pretty", Arthur sanoi ajatuksissaan, ympärilleen katsellen. Hän kävi aina kaupungissa hienoissa ravintoloissa tai kiiltävissä kuppiloissa, joten tämä oli hänelle aivan uutta.

"Why thank you, _chéri._"

"Would you mind stop calling me like that?" Arthur tiuskaisi, eikä vetänyt huppua päästään, niinkuin oli meinannut tehdä. Se peitti punan hänen poskillaan.

"Why? Aren't you always being called like that? Everyone likes you, you know."

"Shut up. It's just because I'm so damn famous. I hate it."

Francis naurahti. "That's what I thought. You never looked very happy."

Arthur loi hieman yllättyneen, ja jokseenkin tutkivan katseen toiseen. "What do you mean by that? I'm perfectly fine with my life, you know." Hän ei kaivannut minkäänlaista sääliä tältä ranskalaiselta. Arthur ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jostakin syystä hän tunsi outoa tarvetta läimäistä toista.

"Sure you are. Why did you go out all by yourself, then?"

"Well. I was just bored. That's all."

"Take a seat. You don't have to lie. You're a horrible liar."

Francis toi kaksi höyryävää kuppia pöytään, istahtaen alas ja osoittaen pyöreän pöydän toisella puolella olevaa tuolia. Arthur katseli sitä hieman epäröiden, mutta istahti lopulta, vetäen hupunkin pois päästään. Kahvilan ikkunat oli peitetty verhoilla, joten kadulta ei nähnyt sisälle.

"And you're a horrible - what, is this [i]coffee?[/i]" Arthur aloitti kiukkuisesti, ja lopetti vielä kiukkuisemmin. Hän silmäili kuppia - ehdottomasti kahvia. Ilmassa oli leijunut kahvin tuoksukin, mutta hän oli luullut vain Franciksen ottaneen kahvia.

"If you know so much about me, you should know, that I _hate_ coffee", Arthur tuhahti, työntäen kupin syrjemmäs ja nojaten käsiinsä. "And I bet that it's poisoned or something." Francis katsoi toista pahoittelevasti. "Sorry. No one here never orders tea, so we don't have it. I should've remembered, that you're a typical british", Francis naureskeli, työntäen Arthurin kupin takaisin tuon käden viereen. "British gentleman, for you", Arthur tuhahti, ja työnsi kupin jälleen kauemmas. "I'm not going to drink that."

"Gentleman, you say? Where are your table manners, then?" Francis kiusasi, osoittaen Arthurin kyynerpäitä, joilla Arthur nojasi pöytään. "And isn't it a bit childish to refuse a cup of coffee by pushing it away, non?" Arthur punehtui taas hieman. Hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, että häntä ja hänen tekemisiään mollattiin tällälailla, ei edes leikin varjolla. And if you don't like something, you say it considerately. Or then you just drink it, even though you don't like it."

"Like smiling for everyone, even though you hate all of them?"

Jälleen naurahdus. "Exactly. But you're not smiling for me, so you must like me, _chéri._"

"Don't you dare to.."

"Aren't you a poor thing. Suffering at home, and when you finally get out of there, there's someone like Francis teasing you", kuului Gilbertin ääni, ja Arthur vilkaisi äänen suuntaan. Ovella seisoivat Gilbert ja Antonio. Mitä nämä kolme oikeastaan tekivät leipänsä eteen, kun osasivat tuolla tavalla hiippailla selän taakse?

Francis istui kasvot ovea kohden, joten hän oli varmasti huomannut heidät, ja antanut heidän vain seurata, miten Francis kiusasi Arthuria. Mitenpä muuten Gilbert sen tiesi, että Arthur tosiaan kärsi kotonaan. Tosin, Gilberthän oli sanonut Franciksen puhuneen Arthurista, joten mitä kaikkea..

"You're making me so damn confused. What do you want from me?" Arthur kysyi jälleen turhautuneena, pudistellen päätään.

"Duh. Money", Gilbert tokaisi olkiaan kohauttaen.

"Let me think.. hm, I heard that you have good tomatoes in your parties! I'd like to taste them, so.." Antonio puheli mietteliäänä, saaden Gilbertin jälleen peittämään naamansa kädellään.

"Antonio, I'll get some tomatoes for you, if you'll give us a second to talk", Francis sanoi ystävällisesti, ja Antonion ilme kirkastui. "You will? Ah, Gilbert, let's let them talk! You can have some of my tomatoes too", Antonio puhui innoissaan ystävälleen raahaten vastaanhangoittelevan Gilbertin mukanaan.

Tuli hiljaista, ja Arthur käänsi katseensa takaisin Francikseen, joka joi kulauksen kahvistaan.

"You should drink, before it gets cold. I'm like your parent, who has to take care that you taste new things", Francis hykerteli, siemaisten kupistaan uudelleen. Arthur mutisi jotakin loukkaavaa, mutta tarttui sitten kuppiin ja vetäisi aimo kulauksen juomaa näyttääkseen toiselle, että kahvin juonti ei tuottanut hänelle vaikeuksia.

Mutta valitettavasti juoma ei ollut ehtinyt liiemmin jäähtyä, joten Arthur läimäisi kuppinsa pöydälle ja oli pärskäyttää kuuman juoman suustaan, mutta sai sen pidettyä suussaan. Francis nousi nauraen pöydästä, ja palasi tuossa tuokiossa uuden kupin kanssa ja laski sen pöydälle.

"Cold milk", Francis sanoi pikaisesti, mutta Arthur ei ehtinyt nyt liiemmin epäillä toisen juomia ja kaatoi kylmää juomaa nopeasti kurkkuunsa. Silmät vetistivät kuuman juoman vuoksi, ja Arthurin pääkin ilmoitti nyt, ettei ollut pitänyt iskusta jonka oli saanut aiemmin Gilbertiltä asfaltin avustuksella.

Saatuaan kurkkunsa rauhoiteltua Arthur kaatoi kylmää maitoa kahvinsa sekaan, ja sekoitti kahvia lusikalla. Vaikka hänellä ei ollut liiemmin ollut aikaa maistella kahvin makua, tunsi hän silti pahan maun suussaan. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että ikävöisi vielä joku päivä jokapäiväistä, turruttavaa iltapäiväteetä tylsässä seurassa.

"So Arthur, as you can see, my friends don't really care, what happens to you", Francis aloitti jälleen keskustelun.

'_Like someone cares_', Arthur ajatteli, pyöritellen lusikkaa kupissaan hieman lujemmin.

"All they care about is money. But I don't blame them, they both have something that they really miss. And with money they could get it.." Francis selitti, pudistellen teatraalisesti päätään. Arthur kurtisti kärsimättömästi tuuheita kulmakarvojaan. "Just continue."

"Arthur, you.. you probably don't believe me and all, but.. I really care about you. I don't want you to continue living your sad life. I want to know you better. I don't want to see your sad smile."

Arthur tuijotti toista hetken, ennekuin naurahti katkerasti. "Well, you wont see "my sad smile." You don't work for us anymore. You don't have to care anymore. I'm serious. You should extort my parents by telling some magazine about this thing and.. yeah. That way you would get money. Lot's of."

Francis pudisti päätään. "I thought that you hated us. Maaybe you have some feelings for me in return..?" Francis hymähti, kumartuen pöydän yli lähemmäs Arthuria. Arthur nousi ylös tuoliltaan.

"Like hell I would. Well, it's getting late. I'm in shit already, my parents have no idea where I am. So this is your last change to get money out of me. What will your friends say, if you let me go?"

"They will forgive me, don't you worry about me", Francis sanoi, iskien silmää. Arthur puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja käänsi selkänsä toiselle.

"Fine", Arthur tuhahti astellen jo ovea kohden, ja vetäen hupun päähänsä. Vielä kerran hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, ja tehdessään sen hän näki Franciksen seisovan ihan takanaan.

"The bloody fuck is wrong with -" Arthur aloitti Francikselle tutuksi käyneen räyhäämisen, mutta Francis katkaisi toisen kiukkupurkauksen painamalla huulensa vasten toisen miehen huulia.

Hetki oli ohi Arthurin aivojen onnistuessa antamaan kädelle käskyn läimäistä. Francis oli kuitenkin onnistunut yllättämään Arthurin niin perinpohjaisesti, että suudelma oli ehtinyt kestää tarpeeksi kauan jotta Francis oli ehtinyt vetää hupun pois Arthurin silmiltä, joten kaksikko oli ehtinyt tuijottaa hetken toisiaan silmiin.

Nyt Francis kuitenkin hoiperteli taaemmas, pidellen poskeaan jolle oli saanut kunnon läimäisyn. Kahvilan ovi kävi, ja Arthur katosi ranskalaisen näkyvistä.

"Only women hit like that!" Francis kuuli Gilbertin huutavan Arthurin perään pihalta, ja hän kirosi ystävänsä mielessään. Aina vakoilemassa.

Francis kosketti huuliaan.

Oliko hän mennyt liian pitkälle?


	5. Chapter 5

_Colorful Black: _Kiitos kehuista! :) Noo, englanniksi puhuminen suomenkielisessä ficissä taitaa olla hyvin harvinaista, mutta halusin kokeilla jotain uutta~ Olen pahoillani jos se häiritsee, mutta sitten ehkä häiritsisi vielä enemmän jos lähtisin muuttamaan sitä kesken kaiken :'D Mutta kiitos lukemisesta!

Tämä oli jo toinen kerta, kun Arthur juoksi pitkin autiota Lontoon katua, ilman päämäärää, takanaan vaan ankeutta. Ensimmäisellä kerralla hän oli jättänyt taakseen oman perheensä, tällä kertaa kenties koko sydämensä. Gilbertin ja Antonion nauru olivat hukkuneet täysin Franciksen sanojen alle, jotka pyörivät Arthurin päässä.

Hän oli todella luullut, että hän oli vihdoinkin löytänyt jotain _oikeaa._ Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten pelkällä ensitapaamisella pystyi saamaan sellaisen tunteen, mutta jotenkin Arthur oli langennut uskomaan siihen.

Eihän Francis ollut sanonut mitään pahaa. Francis ei ollut millään lailla osoittanut mitään sellaista. Päinvastoin, Francis oli osoittanut Arthurille jotain, joka tuntui Arthurista todelta. Mutta Arthurin onnettomuus ei johtunut suoraan Franciksesta, vaan _muista._ Ensinnäkin, Francis oli _mies. _ Ei ollut mitään, ei mitään mahdollisuutta, että sellainen suhde hyväksyttäisiin aatelismiehelle. Eikä Arthur ollut ennen liiemmin miettinyt suuntautumistaan - ei hänellä ollut ollut syytä, kun hänen sydämensä tuntui olleen pysähtyneenä kaikki nämä vuodet.

Ja sitten joku sai sen taas sykkimään, ja ilmeisesti sykkimään liian nopeasti, sillä jokainen hengenveto sattui.

Oli alkanut sataa, tyypillinen Lontoolainen sää. Arthur läimäisi itseään sateen kostuttamalle poskelle. '_I don't have permission to think like this. I have to do what my parents tell me to do, they saved my life._

_I don't have any other choice._'

Vasta lähestyessään kotinsa portteja, Arthur tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut hyvää syytä selittää myöhäistä paluutaan. Saatika sitä, että oli palannut yksin, ilman saattajaa.

Vartija portilla oli vaihtunut, ja hänen huomatessaan huppupäisen Arthurin hän vain tuhahti.

"What do you want?" vartija tiuskaisi, ja Arthur antoi hupun valua päästään.

"To get in", Arthur totesi yksinkertaisesti, katsoen vartijaa tuon kylmiin silmiin omilla, kylmemmillä silmillään. "I'm kinda late, but that's because I got lost. Tell my parents that I'm sorry", Arthur jatkoi, ja hieman hämillään oleva vartija avasi portin.

"Your parents are worried", vartija lausahti Arthurin kävellessä hänen ohitseen.

Sisälle asteltuaan häntä oli pari palvelusneitoa vastassa, jotka auttoivat märät ulkovaatteet pois hänen yltään. Arthurin poistuessa eteisestä hänen äitinsä oli häntä vastassa.

"Oh, Arthur, we we're so worried. You shouldn't disappear like that!" Arthur ei ollut uskoa silmiään - eihän äidin tarvinnut palvelusväen nähden teeskennellä.

"Uh, yeah, I.. I was just meeting someone, s..sorry for not telling", Arthur takelsi, hämmentyen vielä enemmän, kun hänen äitinsä vain hymyili.

Eikä hän vain hymyillyt, vaan melkeinpä virnisti.

"It's alright, _darling. Your dad is good at giving punishment._"

Päiviä kului, ja Arthur sai rangaistuksen mitä naurettavimmista syistä. Jos hän sanoi jotakin ollessaan alakerrassa, jos hän asetti tavarat jotenkin väärin paikoilleen, ja lista jatkui.

Ei häntä ennen oltu rangaistu, mulkoiltu vain, ja haukuttu. Rangaistukset olivat aluksi iskuja vyöllä selkään, ja pikkuhiljaa iskuja alkoi jokaisella rangaistuskerralla tulemaan enemmän.

Häntä voitiin kurittaa ihan rauhassa. Aatelismiehellä ei ollut mitään syytä ottaa paitaansa pois julkisesti, joten kukaan ei tietäisi punaisista viiruista hänen selässään.

Palvelusväki tuntui säälivän Arthuria, mutta mies ei nähnyt heidän katseitaan. Hän ei ollut puhunut mitään pariin päivään, sillä luultavasti häntä rangaistaisiin yläkerrassakin puhumisesta. Hän ei ollut luonut katsekontaktia kehenkään, sillä siitäkin luultavasti rangaistaisiin.

Tänään olisi taas juhlat. Arthur oli puettu hänen tavanomaiseen, valkoiseen ja upeaan smokkiinsa. Arthurin äiti asteli poikansa huoneeseen, mitä ei yleensä tehnyt, ja käveli Arthurin eteen, tarttuen kiinni tuon solmiosta, ja solmien sen palvelusväen sijasta.

"Try to behave today", oli ainut, mitä hän sanoi, ja sanottuaan sen hän kiristi solmion huomattavasti tiukemmalle kuin olisi ollut tarve. Sitten hän silmäili vaaleatukkaista, kävellen tuon ohitse, ja 'vahingossa' astuen korollaan Arthurin jalan päälle.

Teräväkärkinen korko vihlaisi ikävästi juhlakenkien läpi, ja ilman raipaniskuista saatua tunnottumuutta hän olisi varmasti vinkaissut ääneen. "Oh, sorry", äiti sanoi huvittuneesti.

"But you shouldn't just stare in front of you like some kind of zombie. Remember who you are." Äiti asteli huoneen ovelle lähteäkseen.

"Don't be late. And oh, if you limp even a little bit.."

Herttainen hymy äidiltä, ja ovi sulkeutui.

Ontumatta oleminen _oli_ hankalaa. Jokainen askel tuntui hirveältä, painon asettaminen kipeälle jalalle sai Arthurin säpsähtämään, mutta portaat alas kävellessään Arthur oppi piilottamaan kivun kasvoiltaan.

'_I don't have any other choice_.'

Juhlasali oli taas täynnä kilpaa säteileviä juhlijoita, ja Arthur oli kiitollinen, että sai seistä paikoillaan. Silloin hän pystyi laskemaan painon kivuttomalle jalalleen.

Hänen katseensa oli yhtä kuollut kuin ennenkin. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut.

Paitsi että hänen oli paljon vaikeampi hymyillä kuin ennen.

Tanssin alkaessa Arthur sai istua, ja oli siitä kiitollisempi kuin kenties koskaan ennen. Selkä suorassa seisominen oli saanut raipaniskut tuntumaan siltä kuin ne olisi annettu vasta hetki sitten, ja tavanomainen päänsärkykin oli hänen vaivanaan.

Arthur olisi sulkenut silmänsä, mutta piti ne auki rangaistuksenpelossa. Ei hän varsinaisesti pelännyt kipua, mutta jokaisen iskun tuottama nöyryytys tuntui pahalta. Arthur ei tajunnut, miten hän jaksoi vielä välittää vielä jostakin yhtä turhasta kuin ylpeydestä. Oliko hänellä, teennäisellä rikkaalla, koskaan ollutkaan ylpeyttä?

"Kind of tired, aren't we, _chéri?_"

Jos Arthur olisi jaksanut, olisi hän hypähtänyt pystyyn tuolistaan. Nyt hän vain loi hämmentyneen katseen Francikseen - kyllä, Francikseen, joka seisoi hänen tuolinsa vieressä, hymyillen tyypillistä hymyään.

"Want to dance?"

Kesti vielä hetken, ennenkuin Arthur osasi reagoida mitenkään. Mutta reagoidessaan hän hypähti ylös tuolistaan, tarttuen Francista kädestä ja lähtien vetämään häntä pois juhlasalista. Onneksi väki pyöri tarjoilupöydän ja tanssilavan luona, joten heillä oli suora reitti pois salista.

Juokseminen ei tosiaankaan tuntunut hyvältä, mutta kiinnijääminen tuntuisi vielä pahemmalta. Arthur veti Franciksen yläkertaan, huoneeseensa, ja lukitsi oven, kääntyen sitten sydän hakaten toista kohden.

"_Mon dieu_, what's with this rush? You want me to your bedroom this badly~?"

"Stupid git! What on earth are you doing here? Can't you understand what happens if we're seen together? They're going to _kill_ us!" Arthur raivosi, haroen sitten hiuksiaan ja lysähtäen istumaan sängynreunalleen.

"Ah, didn't I already tell you to not worry about _moi?_ You're such an sweetheart", Francis hymähti, istahtaen toisen viereen sängylle. Arthur siirtyi kauemmas toisesta.

"How? You shouldn't be here", Arthur äyskähti, sillä ei jaksanut enää huutaa. Se ei näyttänyt tehoavan Francikseen, se herättäisi vain huomiota, ja sai Arthurin pään särkemään entistä enemmän.

"I have some relationships", Francis tokaisi, "and besides, I'm quite good-looking, ladies like it when there's good-looking men in parties, _non~?_"

"Shut up. You're just joking about this. I'm being serious, why can't you?"

"I'm sorry, _chéri._ So you want to know why I'm here? Isn't it obvious?"

Arthur ärähti taas, luoden pistävän katseen toiseen. "If I'd know why you're here, then I wouldn't ask you, you bastard! And stop calling me like that.."

"Well, I just came to take you with me."

Koputus ovelta, ja Arthur hätkähti pahanpäiväisesti. Hän nykäisi peittonsa sängyltään ja tönäisi Franciksen makaamaan sängylle, vetäisten peiton tuon ylle ja asettuen kyljelleen makaamaan sängylle yrittääkseen peittää möykyn peittonsa alla.

"Y-yeah, come in", Arthur sanoi, kiroten tärisevää ääntään. Joku oli siis huomannut heidän karkaamisensa.

Ovesta astui kuitenkin aran näköinen palvelustyttö. Hän näytti selvästi häkeltyneeltä löytäessään Arthurin makaamasta sängyltään, mutta meni suoraan asiaan. "S-sir, your mother send me here, because she had noticed that you weren't in the parties anymore. She just wanted to know w-why.."

Arthur naurahti hieman hermostuneesti. "Oh, just tell her, that I forget something. I'll be back in a minute", Arthur lausahti, ja palvelustyttö nyökkäsi, poistuen. Arthur pidätti hengitystään, kuunnellen tytön loittonevia askelia, ja uskalsi hengittää vasta äänten poistuttua kokonaan.

"Fran-" Arthur aloitti, mutta tunsi samassa käsivarsien kiertyvän ympärilleen. Puna helahti miehen kasvoille ja hän riuhtaisi peiton pois toisen yltä, vain nähdäkseen miten toinen oli tullut lähemmäs Arthuria.

"You're so skinny, don't they give food for you?" Francis sanoi säälien, niinkuin tilanteessa ei olisi mitään omituista. Arthur aukoi suutaan sanoakseen jotain, muttei tuntunut löytävän tarpeeksi loukkaavia kirosanoja. Niinpä hän vain yritti työntää toisen käsivarret pois, mutta toinen tuntui olevan aivan liian vahva.

"What's wrong with you? We TOTALLY don't have time for something like this! LET GO!" Arthur huusi toiselle, ja tälläkertaa tosiaan huusi. Britti ei tosiaankaan ollut tottunut tälläiseen käsittelyyn, eikä tosiaankaan tiennyt, miten tähän pitäisi suhtautua.

Varsinkin, kun kyseessä oli Francis.

Arthurin pyristellessä pois toisen otteesta hänen paidanhelmansa oli noussut hieman, joten kirvelevän ihon painautuessa vasten Franciksen iltapukua Arthur ei voinut olla päästämättä kivuliasta henkäystä, ja oitis Franciksen kädet irtosivat hänen ympäriltään. Arthur käytti hetkeä hyväkseen, ja kivusta huolimatta hän hypähti pois sängyltä ja kääntyi tuijottamaan aidosti pahoillaan olevaa Francista.

"I don't want to leave", Arthur sanoi, kiristellen hampaitaan. Jalkaa pakotti yhä enemmän, se oli varmaan turvonnut hieman, eikä tiukka juhlakenkä auttanut asiaa.

"Please, don't lie. Arthur, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I.. I just couldn't help it, I-"

"Does it feel good? To make others believe in something, that'll never be true?" Arthur tiuskaisi, eikä saanut peiteltyä äänensävyssään kaikkea sitä katkeruutta ja turhautumisentunnetta, joka hänen sisälleen oli kasvanut.

"You say that I'm the one, who lies, but why couldn't I, when everyone else does it all the time?" Arthur kysyi vielä, ennenkuin hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"I hate it. I hate it all", hän sanoi särkyvällä äänellä, tuntien sitten käden olkapäällään.

"Arthur, I have one thing to say to you", Francis sanoi hiljaa, koskettaen toisella kädellään Arthurin alas painunutta leukaa.

"It's up to you, if you believe me or not", ranskalainen jatkoi, vetäen Arthurin kasvot lähemmäs omiaan. Arthur antoi toisen tulla lähemmäksi itseään, sillä ei jaksanut pistää vastaan.

Eikä oikeastaan halunnutkaan pistää vastaan.

"I guess that you know what I mean when I do this."

Ja Francis painoi jälleen huulensa Arthurin huulia vasten, ja sai tälläkertaa vastauksen.


	6. Chapter 6

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Arthur oli koskaan suudellut ketään. Eikä hän ikinä, ikinä olisi uskonut löytävänsä itseänsä suutelemassa Franciksen kaltaista henkilöä.

Francis tuntui olevan monta kertaa kokeneempi kuin Arthur, mutta Arthur ei osannut kiinnittää huomiota mihinkään muuhun kuin Franciksen huuliin jotka olivat painautuneet häntä vasten. Britti tunsi Franciksen käden koskettavan kaulaansa, tunsi miten toisen sormet liukuivat hänen solmiolleen, löyhentäen sitä..

Viinin ja teen sekainen suudelma rikkoontui, kun Arthurin piti vetää henkeä. Hetken he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin - Francis ilkikurisesti ja Arthur hieman syyttävästi.

Heillä ei ollut lupaa tähän.

Francis aloitti toisen suudelman, eikä Arthur osannut yhäkään pistää vastaan. Ranskalaisen vapaana lojunut käsi liukui brittimiehen kyljelle, ja vilunväreet saivat Arthurin raottamaan suutaan. Francis käytti sitä hyväkseen, ja kosketti kysyvän oloisena kielellään toisen huulia. Arthur vastasi vetämällä päänsä taaemmas.

"I.. I.." Arthur aloitti, mutta Francis painoi hymyillen sormensa Arthurin huulille.

"We have time, _mon amour._ I guess that you're finally willing to come with me?"

Se sai Arthurin laskemaan katseensa. Hänestä oli tuntunut niin pahalta, sitten yhtäkkiä niin hyvältä - ja nyt paha olo alkoi taas nakertamaan hänen sisuksiaan.

"Francis - Francis, I.. I can't. I owe them my life."

"But they're hurting you, Arthur. All they care about is money, and you've given them more than enough of it. They wouldn't be this rich without you, I mean that they got really famous because they adopted you." Francis katsoi toista merkitsevästi, eikä Arthur tiennyt, mitä väittää vastaan.

"I guess that.. you're right, then.." Arthur sanoi hiljaa, kohottaen katseensa. Oliko hänet otettu huostaan vain kuuluisuuden vuoksi? Se kävisi järkeen, mutta se sai viimeisetkin itsetunnon rippeet säröilemään.

"Okay, just.. Just give me a few minutes. I'll be ready then."

"Should I leave a letter or something..?" Arthur kysyi, seisten pöytänsä vieressä. Francis istui sängynreunalla, vilkaisten toiseen ja kohauttaen olkiaan, vaikka Arthur seisoi selin häneen.

"If you feel like it."

Francis oli poiminut pöydältä valokuvan, joka oli käännetty nurinpäin. Se oli kehystetty, ja lasi oli säröillyt niin, että valokuvaa sen takana oli vaikea hahmottaa. Ihme ettei lasi ollut särkeytynyt kokonaan.

"This is you and your.. parents, right?" Francis kysyi, ja Arthur vilkaisi olkansa ylitse, nähdäkseen mistä Francis puhui. Nopeasti hän käänsi katseensa takaisin tavaroihinsa, joita otti mukaansa.

"Yeah. So?"

"Why did you break this?"

"I didn't. My father did."

"Oh. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I finally got a reason to not look at it. It was a good day", Arthur naurahti hieman, "even though I couldn't raise my hands for nearly a week."

Arthur ei koskaan käyttänyt t-paitoja.

Francis pysyi hiljaa. Häntä raivostutti, miten lasi oli säröillyt etenkin Arthurin kasvojen kohdilta. Mutta nyt hän voisi viedä Arthurin pois täältä.

"I'm ready", Arthur sanoi. Hänestä tuntui vähintäänkin typerältä. Siinä hän seisoi, yhä juhlapuvussaan, olallaan pieni laukuntapainen, johon hän oli kasannut tarvittavia tavaroita ja rahaa. Koko pakoideakin tuntui pöhköltä. "What if we get caught?"

"Ah, _Arthur,_ you're worrying again", Francis hymähti, kättään heilauttaen. "Do you trust _moi?_"

Arthur punastui hieman. Kyllähän hän luotti, mutta miksi Francis pakotti hänet sanomaan jotain sellaista ääneen? "Y-yeah, I do", Arthur sanoikin, pistäen kätensä puuskaan.

"Good. We better go then."

Kaksikko käveli huoneen ovelle, ja Arthur kääntyi vielä vilkaisemaan huonettaan. Kaikki oli siivosti paikoillaan, tavarat pöydällä, sänky pedattuna - niinkuin kukaan ei koskaan olisi käyttänyt huonetta. Vain pieni, taiteltu paperilappu sängynpeitteellä erottui tummanpuhuvasta sisustuksesta.

He kävelivät käytävään, sulkien oven äänettömästi perässään. Juhlasalista kantautui yhä musiikkia ja ihmisten ääniä, eikä palvelijoita tai vartijoita näkynyt lähettyvillä. Arthur antoi kätensä levätä huoneensa ovenkahvalla hetken, ennenkuin päästi viimeisen kerran irti.

Vihersilmäinen loi halveksuvan katseen käytävän seinällä roikkuvaan muotokuvaan vanhemmistaan. "I'm not going to miss you", hän kuiskasi ääneen, enemmän itselleen ja taululle kuin Francikselle. Francis vain hymähti. "Your emotions are so easy to read, but still no one has seen through your false smile. Rich people really are stupid", Francis sanoi, heilauttaen vaaleat hiuksensa olaltaan.

"Did you call me stupid?" Arthur tuhahti, astellen varovaisin askelin toisen ohitse.

"Of course not."

Vaikeinta oli ohittaa juhlasalin leveä ovensuu, mutta lopulta Arthurista tuntui, että he selvisivät pihalle ilman, että kukaan huomasi heidät. Ilma oli kylmennyt huomattavasti, ja Arthur huomasi tärisevänsä - ei pelkästään kylmästä, vaan myös jännittämisestä. Jännittävintä hänen elämässään oli miettiä, että mitäköhän teetä he seuraavilla kutsuilla joisivat.

Ja nyt hänellä oli joku muukin, kenen puolesta pelätä.

Hengitys kohosi läpikuultavana huuruna ilmaan, ja Arthur hieroi ohuiden hansikkaiden peittämiä käsiään yhteen, hermostuneena. Francis kosketti rauhoittavasti hänen olkapäätään.

"Don't worry. I told Antonio to buy some tea, so you can have a big cup when we'll get to our café", Francis hymähti, ja kaksikko lähti liikkeelle. "I guess that you were quite sure, that I would come", Arthur lausahti. "Why of course, who wouldn't when I ask?" Francis sirkutti, ja sai Arthurilta nyrkiniskun kylkeen.

Kirkkaat valot, joilla talo oli koristeltu, olivat alkaneet hiipua pikku hiljaa. Niitä sammuteltiin vähitellen tunnelman luomiseksi, niin Arthur oli kuullut.

"Cover your head with this", Francis sanoi, ojentaen Arthurille suloisesti koristellun sateenvarjon. Arthur tunnisti sen äitinsä tuttavan sateenvarjoksi, jota hänellä oli tapana kanniskella mukanaan. Arthur oli aina vihannut pinkkiä varjoa, joka oli aina pyörinyt jaloissa.

"Why did you take this?" Arthur ärähti, "And why should I have this?"

"Hide your face under it. We can walk out of the front door, if we'll act that I'm your cavalier", Francis selitti. "..Though we don't have to act, I mean, I _am_ your cavalier, right, _chéri?_"

Arthur töytäisi toista jälleen. "Shut up. I'm not doing this because you say t- wait, I'm supposed to be a _woman?_"

"That's kind of obvious."

"Like hell I'd.." Arthur aloitti, tökkien Francista nyt sateenvarjon kärjellä, ja Francis yritti väistellä toisen pistoksia. "Arthur, Arthur - no one sees you, it'll be over in a minute, let's just do it so we can get out", Francis rauhoitteli toista, ja sai lopulta britin vetämään pinkin sateenvarjon kasvojensa peitoksi.

"We have to hope that it's dark enough, that they won't notice your tuxedo. Maybe you should've worn a dress.."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just kidding. Remember not to say anything."

Francis ojensi kätensä Arthurille, ja britti vilkaisi toista, kurtistaen kulmiaan. Francis huokaisi.

"If I'm your cavalier, we're supposed to walk like this, _non?_"

Ainakin Arthurilla oli sateenvarjo, jonka alle hän pystyi piilottamaan punehtuneet kasvonsa. Franciksen käsipuolessa kävellen he lähestyivät pääsisäänkäynnin porttia, Francis rennosti astellen ja Arthur sydän hakaten. Kipu jalassa muistutti yhä itsestään, mutta Arthur lohdutti itseään sillä, että hän pääsisi kohta pois.

Arthur ei edes uskaltanut kuunnella, mitä Francis puhui portinvartijan kanssa. Mitä jos Francis mokaisi? Mitä jos heidät huomattaisiin? Mitä jos Arthur oli ollut liian kauan poissa juhlista?

Mutta portti aukeni, ja Arthur oli vähällä pinkaista juoksuun, mutta sai itsehillintä ja kipu jalassa saivat hänet jäämään paikoilleen. He kävelivät kadulle, ja kuulivat portin kalahtavan kiinni takanaan.

"Ah, _amour,_ could you loosen your grip a bit?" Francis kysyi hiljaa, koskettaen toisellä kädellään Arthurin kättä, joka oli britin huomaamatta puristanut Francista koko porttijupakan ajan. Arthur hypähti sivummas, laskien sateenvarjonkin alas.

"N-not my fault, you we're talking with that guard so damn long!"

"Yeah yeah. But please don't shout yet."

He jatkoivat matkaa hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ja Arthur piti Franciksesta kiinni hellemmin. Oli pimeä, mutta katuvalot valaisivat heitä, joten Arthur jatkoi sateenvarjon pitämistä yllään, vaikka se ei hänen smokkiaan piilottanutkaan. Ohikulkijoita ei liiemmin ollut, mutta niiltäkään ei vältytty. Takuulla hieno näky, kaksi miestä smokissa, toisella pinkki sateenvarjo.

Hetken päästä Francis tirskahti, ja Arthur käänsi salamana katseensa tuohon. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's kind of funny that you're still holding my hand. I mean that no one thinks that you're a woman, when they can see our tuxedo's", Francis selitti, ja mutisevan Arthurin yrittäessä vetää kätensä pois Francis ei päästänytkään sitä pois.

"It's not like I want you to let go", Francis jatkoikin, ja kaksikko pysähtyi kahden katulampun väliin, hämärään.

Francis tuli lähemmäs, ja Arthur tunsi selkänsä painuvan vasten puuaitaa takanaan.

Francis vain katseli Arthurin vihreitä silmiä, hymyillen. "You don't know how happy I am to have finally have you", Francis sanoi hiljaa. Arthur heitti "kunniansa" hetkeksi syrjään ja painoi kasvonsa Franciksen rintakehää vasten.

"Are we free now?"

Ennenkuin Arthur sai vastauksen ilmaa halkoi laukaus.


	7. Chapter 7

_Liibooboo: _Juu, kokeilin tosiaan vähän jotain uutta noilla englanninkielisillä puheilla.. :'D S-sain Arthurin pysymään hahmossaan? Huii, luulin että en saanut XD Kiitos kommentista 3

_Colorful Black: _Hyvä ettei ne häiritse enää niin paljoa :') Toivottovasti tarina ei vaikuta liian kliseiseltä XD Kiitos kommentista taas 3

A/N: Tässä nyt siis nämä valmiit luvut, nyt pitäisi taas ruveta kirjoittamaan jatkoa XD Okei, seuraava luku on kyllä melkein valmis, mutta en ole siihen oikein tyytyväinen.. katsellaan~

Arthur, joka oli nojannut vasten toisen miehen rintakehää, tunsi miten Francis säpsähti kivusta, ja kuuli miten toinen päästi pienen, kivuliaan äänen. Arthurin sydän oli hypähtänyt pelkästään laukaisun kuultua, ja nyt hänen sydämensä tuntui hypänneen kurkkuun asti.

Francis kaatui hieman eteenpäin, ja Arthur tunsi vanhan ja lahoneen puuaidan pettävän selkänsä takana. Kaksikko kaatui puunkappaleiden sekaan, ja Arthur kuuli aseen laukeavan uudemman kerran.

Ennenkuin Arthur itse ehti tehdä mitään, oli Francis kierähtänyt Arthurin sivulle, vetäen britin mukaansa ehjän aidan taakse. Arthur räpytti häkeltyneenä silmiään - miksi Francis osasi reagoida niin nopeasti, vaikka Arthur hädin tuskin tajusi, mitä oli meneillään?

"Francis", Arthur lausahti kuitenkin sitten, huolestunut sävy äänessään. "You got hit, are you alright?"

Aitaan pamahti pari luotia, ja Arthur tunsi Franciksen painavan päänsä maahan.

"I'm j-just fine, it hit only my leg", Francis lausahti, päästäen irti Arthurin päästä.

"..I appreciate that you make sure that I don't have bullets in my head, but _please_ don't push it like that", Arthur nurisi ja hieroi otsaansa.

Arthur vilkaisi Francikseen, joka oli vakuutellut olevansa kunnossa. Hän näytti kyllä Arthurin mielestä vähän kalpealta. Mutta ei kai ihmekkään.

"You remember where the café is, right?" Francis kysyi, ja Arthur arvasi heti, mitä tuolla oli mielessään. "If you run behind this fence-"

"Bastard", Arthur sanoi hiljaa, nousten polvilleen, mutta seisomaan nousemisen sijasta hän tarttui kiinni Franciksesta. "You're so coming with me. You're the only thing that I have."

Arthur repäisi pukunsa hihasta suikaleen, ja yritti kietoa sen Franciksen hiljalleen vuotavan jalan ympärille. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi niin pitäisi tehdä, sillä hän oli nähnyt niin tehtävän vain televisiossa. Eikä hänellä siiskään ollut juurikaan tietoa, miten se tehtiin.

Francis katseli hetken Arthurin yritystä, mutta otti sitten kankaanpalan omiin käsiinsä ja sitoi haavan nopeasti, Arthurin luodessa epäuskoisen ilmeen toiseen.

"How did-", Arthur aloitti, mutta Francis painoi kätensä, jota peitti verestä hieman värjäytynyt hansikas, Arthurin poskelle ja hymyili. "You're totally the best thing that ever happened to me, _lapin._"

"_Lapin?_ I'm not a bloody rabbit", Arthur tuhahti äkäisesti, koskettaen poskellaan olevaa kättä. Toivottavasti Francis oli keskittynyt miettimään jäniksiään, eikä siis huomaisi jälleen Arthurin poskille hiipinyttä punaa.

"And don't talk like this is some kind of cliché fairytale. Best thing that ever happened and shit", Arthur sanahti vielä, ennenkuin sysäsi Franciksen käden pois poskeltaan ja yritti vetää toisen istumaan.

"You have to get up", Arthur sanoi, kun Francis ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen.

Arthur puraisi Franciksen kättä.

"O-ow! Can't you see that I'm in pain already, stupid? Biting me won't-" Francis älähti hämillään, kunnes näki Arthurin silmät, joiden kulmissa kimalsi pienet kyyneleet.

Sinisistä silmistä kuvastui epäröinti, mutta vihreissä silmissä oli kyynelistä huolimatta vaativa katse. Francis huokaisi alistuneesti, saaden itsensä pystyyn Arthurin ja toisen jalkansa avulla.

"There's no way", Arthur sanoi, huultaan purren. "There's no way, that I'd leave you now. Got it, frog?" Vastaukseksi hän sai naurahduksen.

Arthur kirosi faktaa, että hän oli pienempikokoisempi kuin Francis, ja että hänelle tuotti vaikeuksia tukea toista, vaikka Franciksella oli toinen jalkansa apunaan. He joutuivat kävelemään kumarassa ollakseen piilossa aidan takana, ja se ei ainakaan helpottanut taakkaa. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Pian Francis valahti kuitenkin polvilleen, ja Arthur laskeutui polvilleen hänen mukanaan, pidellen toisesta kiinni, ettei toinen kaatuisi kokonaan. Toisen paikoillaan pitäminen oli hankalaa tärisevin käsin, mutta Arthur piti äänensä normaalina. "Francis?"

"I just remembered", Francis lausahti, ja Arthur kohotti kulmiaan tuon huojentuneelle äänensävylle.

"Antonio and Gilbert.."

Aidan toiselta puolen kuului jarrun äänet, ja Francis pyrki pystyyn. Arthur ei tiennyt - jälleen kerran - mitä oli meneillään, joten tuo vain tuki Francista parhaansa mukaan.

"What are you doin-" Arthur älähti Franciksen noustessa seisomaan täyteen pituuteensa toisen jalkansa varassa, mutta Francis vaiensi Arthurin painamalla kätensä tuon suun eteen. Arthurin teki mieli purra taas, mutta hän ei saanut tehdyksi mitään, sillä jähmettyi kuullessaan tutun äänen.

"_Oye,_ Francis!" kuului Antonion kysyvä huudahdus, ja Francis heilautti kättään. Arthur uskaltautui kurkistamaan aidan takaa, ja sysäsi jälleen Franciksen käden kasvoiltaan.

Antonion pää pilkisti autosta, jonka lasit oli tummennettu. Espanjalaisen tuntui olevan pirteän ilmeen ja äänensä kanssa kuin hahmo, joka oli eksynyt hieman väärään elokuvaan.

Antonio huomasi Franciksen nopeasti, ja Francis vetäisi taas Arthurin aidan taakse piiloon. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin aitaa tulitettiinkin taas.

"Let's retreat a bit", Francis lausahti rauhallisesti, ja Arthur auttoi kummissaan toista peruuttamaan hieman kauemmas aidasta, vaikkei tosiaankaan ymmärtänyt, mitä ideaa siinä oli. Nythän heidät olisi helpompi huomata, mutta Arthur oli niin pihalla, ettei viitsinyt väittää vastaan. "I'ts your fault, if you get us killed."

Hetken olikin hiljaista, mutta sitten auton etupuskuri räsähti aidan läpi, ja pysähtyi vain tuuman päähän Arthurista. Tälläkertaa Gilbertin naama putkahti esiin tumman ikkunalasin takaa.

"Hah, troubles, Francis?" saksalainen naurahti, heristäen etusormeaan. "I told you that your idea was absolutely crazy. Well, be glad that awesome me is here, saving your ass once again!"

"Things got a little out of hand", Francis myönsi. "_Oui,_ I'm glad that you came. But you could be a little more careful when Arthur's with me, it's so easy to scare him", Francis virnuili, sipaisten Arthurin leukaa, joka tuijotti yhä kasvojensa tasalla olevaa etupuskuria sydän hakaten. Hitaasti hän kääntyi katsomaan Francista.

"W-what.. what in the earth is wrong with you guys? Y-you, you nearly killed us, you, you-" Arthur purki järkytystään, muttei saanu enempää sanoja suustaan. Antonio oli noussut autosta auttamaan Francista, ja Arthurkin auttoi itsekseen jupisten.

"Try to get in already", Gilbert sanoi, eikä hänen äänensävynsä ollut ihan yhtä rento kuin aiemmin. Heti kolmikon päästyä autoon Gilbert starttasi auton, eikä hetkeäkään liian myöhään. Gilbert sulki ikkunalasin, mutta ikkunaan iskeytyvä luoti teki ikkunaan suuren särön.

Arthur oli saada sydänkohtauksen ties monennettako kertaa sinä iltana, ja oli varma, että jos nuo luodit eivät häntä tappaisi, niin sydänkohtaus luultavasti. Hän nimittäin istui paikalla, jonka ikkunaan luoti oli uppoutunut

Gilbert kuitenkin vain vihelsi tyytyväisenä. "_Schick,_ these new windows really work~!"

Arthuria todella alkoi pelottaa etupenkillä Gilbertin vieressä istuminen. Hän olisi mieluusti ahtautunut Antonion ja Franciksen kanssa takapenkille, mutta Antonio tarvitsi tilaa hoitaakseen Franciksen jalkaa.

_"We have time, mon amour."_ Franciksen sanat kaikuivat hetken Arthurin mielessä. He olivat suudelleet silloin. Oliko heillä tosiaan aikaa? Haava jalassa nyt ei Francista tappaisi, mutta he eivät olleet vielä selvillä vesillä.

Arthur oli vähällä nojata vasten viileää ikkunaa, mutta säröjen näkeminen sai hänet toisiin ajatuksiin. Arthur vilkaisi auton nopeusmittaria - he menivät reilusti ylinopeutta, mutta öisellä kadulla ei kyllä ollut liiemmin liikettä.

Vaihtelua pitkästyttävistä automatkoista, jolloin köröteltiin hissukseen ympäri kaupunkia.

"Francis, how are you fee-" Arthur rikkoi hiljaisuuden kääntyen vilkaisemaan taakseen, mutta auto kääntyi rajusti, ja varumaton Arthur lysähti kuskina toimivaa Gilbertiä vasten. Pikaisesti britti vääntäytyi oman penkkinsä reunamille, meinaten luoda pahoittelevan katseen Gilbertiin, muttei tehnyt niin albiinon nauraessa kovaäänisesti.

"Kesese, if you'd just seen your face!" Gilbert nauroi, ja Antonio komppasi hänen nauruaan takaa. Miten ihmeessä nämä tyypit saivat revittyä jotakin hauskaa jostakin niin pienestä? Francis loi pahoittelevan katseen häneen vilkaisseeseen Arthuriin, mutta virnuili itsekkin. Franciksen virne loppui kuitenkin lyhyeen, kun Antonio oli palannut takaisin hänen jalkansa pariin.

Arthur ei voinut olla tuntematta katumusta.

Katumusta siitä, että hän oli päästänyt Franciksen noin vain elämäänsä. Jos hän välitti Franciksesta oikeasti, hän ei olisi antanut ranskalaisen asettaa itseään tälläiseen vaaraan. Jos Arthur olisi vain seurannut hänen eteensä aseteltua polkua, ei kenellekkään olisi sattunut mitään. Jos Francis ei olisi repinyt sokeuttavia siteitä hänen silmiltään, Arthur ei olisi koskaan häirinnyt näiden kolmen elämää.

"Arthur, I want to show you something, when we get out of the city", Arthur kuuli Franciksen sanovan, ja blondi vilkaisi takapenkille. Francis hymyili pehmeästi.

"Well isn't that _lieb_", Gilbert nauroi väliin, ja sai Arthurin kääntämään punastuneet kasvonsa kohti säröillyttä ikkunaa. Hänen veriarvonsakin varmasti kärsivät, ei hän ikinä punastellut näin paljoa.

Arthur löysi säröjen välistä kohdan, josta näki ulos hämärälle jalkakäytävälle. He ajoivat yhä ylinopeutta - noh, piti vain toivoa, että poliisit olivat laiskoja tänäyönä.

Arthur vajosi hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa, mutta havahtui huomatessaan liikettä kadulla.

Britti ei ehtinyt muuta kuin aukaista suunsa varoittaakseen Gilbertiä, mutta särkyvän ikkunan ääni hukutti hänen sanansa.

Auto luisui kohti tienreunaa.


	8. Chapter 8

Jarrut kirskuivat, mutta liian myöhään. Auton nokka tömähti vasten talonseinää, saaden etupeilin palaset tanssahtelemaan etupenkkiläisten ylle. Lasinsirpaleet täyttivät ilman kuin hidastettuna, mutta kipu sai katseen sumentumaan niin, ettei ympäröivää maailmaa oikein ehtinyt huomioda. Sirpaleiden aiheuttamatkaan viiltohaavat eivät tuntuneet missään, sillä oikeaa kylkeä särki liikaa.

Francis oli iskeytynyt vasten etupenkkiä, ja oli kunnossa lukuunottamatta särkevää päätään. Ranskalainen vilkaisi kiireesti sivulleen, nähden Antonionkin olevan suhtkoht kunnossa. Niinpä hän kiiruhti ulos autosta, ja se kävikin yllättävän nopeasti, sillä Antonio oli ehtinyt saada Franciksen jalan ihailtavan hyvin kuntoon. Espanjalainen oli kerennyt jo sitoa siihen pieneksi tueksi puunkappaleen, joka oli sattunut lojumaan auton takakontissa.

Gilbert oli istunut Franciksen edessä, joten saksalainen oli lähimpänä. Francis veti Gilbertin oven auki, eikä voinut olla hätkähtämättä nähdessään ystävänsä nojaavan äänettömästi vasten rattia. Francis tarttui Gilberitä olkapäästä, ravistellen tuota. Ei liian kovakouraisesti, jos toisella olisi suurempiakin haavoja, mutta tarpeeksi lujaa, että toinen tuntisi kosketuksen. Gilbert ynähti hiljaa, liikahtaen vähän ja tökäten sitten Franciksen käden pois. Francis oletti sen olevan hyvä merkki, ja ontui sitten toiselle ovelle.

Ennen kuin Francis ennätti toiselle etuovelle hän kuuli sivukadulta puhetta. "_You idiot, do you understand who you just shoot? We're so much in trouble now!_"

Sanat saivat värin pakenemaan Franciksen kasvoilta, ja hän suorastaan lensi jalastaan huolimatta auton toiselle puolen. Ikkuna oli rikkoontunut, ja Francis tajusi auton suistumisen aiheuttaneen laukaisun rikkoneen Arthurin ikkunan - ja oli verestä päätellen osunut Arthuriin, jonka kasvoja Francis ei nähnyt, sillä hän makasi hiljaa penkillään, pää alhaalla. Francis riuhtaisi oven auki.

Veriset sirpaleet levisivät jalkakäytävälle kauniisti helisten.

Valkoisesta smokkikankaasta näki selvästi, että Arthur oli saanut osuman muustakin kuin lasinsiruista. Valkoinen paita oli värjäytynyt kyljentienoolta punaiseksi, ja se näkyi inhottavan selvästi, vaikka heitä ympäröi yön pimeys. Oli Franciksen vuoro repäistä kangasta ja painaa se vasten britin haavaa. Liike sai Arthurin äännähtämään hiljaisesti, ja tuska oli helppo kuulla hänen äänestään. Francis irvisti - tälläisenä hän ei olisi halunnut nähdä Arthuria.

Arthuria, jolle oli suonut mahdollisuuden elämään, rakkauteen - ja oli sitten saattanut hänet tälläiseen tilanteeseen. Jos he eivät olisi paenneet juhlista, jos he olisivat keksineet jonkin toisen keinon..

"Y-you look pitiful", Arthur sanoi hiljaa, ja Francis käänsi katseensa Arthuriin, joka oli nostanut päänsä ylös. Tuon otsalta valui ohut verivana, mutta Arthur hymyili pienesti. Hän ei selvästikkään osannut peittää haavan aiheuttamaa kipua kasvoiltaan. "Just help Gilbert, he doesn't look so good either, I can-"

"Quiet", Francis käski, puhuen itsekkin hiljaa, ja kääntäen katseensa pois Arthurista. Ensinnäkin, että voisi keskittyä jälleen haavasta huolehtimiseen, ja toiseksi, ettei Arthur näkisi syyllisyyttä hänen kasvoillaan. Tuo typerys jaksoi aina yrittää huolehtia muiden tilasta, vaikka itse oli.. noh, Franciksen kädet värjäämä veri puhui puolestaan. Ja Franciskun oli luullut, että rikkaat olisivat olleet itsekeskeisempiä. Arthurin vihreistä silmistä nyt vaan oli niin helppo lukea, miltä toisesta milloinkin tuntui. Ainakin jos osasi katsoa hieman pintaa syvemmälle. Suurin osa ihmisistä ei osannut.

Arthur oli kai osannut pitää yksinäisyytensä ja surunsa omana tietonaan ja antanut sen kasvaa hiljalleen sisällään, mutta Francis oli erilainen. Kun häntä painoi jokin, oli hänellä tapana puhua siitä ääneen. Ja niin hän teki nytkin.

"I'm so sorry", hän aloittikin, ja antoi vaaleiden hiuksiensa valua pois korvan takaa, niin että nyt Arthur ei ainakaan nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. "If.. if we wouldn't have left your house-"

"If we wouldn't, I would still be miserable, and you know it", Arthur keskeytti toisen hiljaisella, karheaksi muuttuneella äänellään. "Is there any better way to know, that you're alive, than being shot?" Arthur hymähti, puoliksi virnistäen "vitsilleen" ja puoliksi irvistäen kivulle.

"That was a bad joke", Francis lausahtikin vain, saaden vihdoinkin jollakin lailla peitettyä Arthurin haavan, vaikka veri tulisikin nopeasti Franciksen asetteleman kankaan läpi. Arthurilla oli naarmuja lasinsiruista, muttei näyttänyt olevan muuta vakavaa, mikä tarvitsisi välitöntä hoitoa.

"Well, I wasn't even being serious", Arthur lausahti, kohottaen sitten kätensä ja koskettaen Franciksen leukaa, merkiksi että halusi nähdä toisen kasvot. Francis kääntyi kohtaamaan toisen vihreät silmät, vaikka tiesi niistä heijastuvan kipua. Kipu niistä kuvastuikin, mutta myös jotakin, mikä sai Franciksen sydämen hakkaamaan. Samanlainen tunne, kuin silloinkin, kun Francis oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt Arthurin tyhjän katseen läpi.

"The best way to know that you're alive is.."

Suudelma oli täysin erilainen kuin heidän suudelmansa aiemmin. Ensimmäinen "kunnon kerta" oli ollut kysyvä ja hakeva, mutta muuttunut luottamukseksi, muuttunut rakkaudeksi. Nyt huulien kohtaaminen oli katkera, lohtua hakeva. Francis halusi anteeksiantoa, vaikka tiesi, että Arthur ei syyttänyt häntä mistään. Arthur taas tunsi olonsa avuttomaksi, kun hänellä oli voimia vain sen verran, että jaksoi hädin tuskin vetää Franciksen kasvot luoksensa. Ja hän tunsi syyllisyyttä siitä, että Francis tunsi syyllisyyttä. Ristiriitainen tilanne?

Suudelma katkesi hetkeksi, ja heidän hengityksensä kohosi hentona huuruna viileässä yöilmassa. Auton rikkoontuneet etuvalot olivat palaneet vielä heikosti, mutta nyt ne välkähtivät heikosti, luovuttaen turhan valaisemisyrityksen ja jättäen kaksikon hämärään. "Everything will be fine, Arthur", Francis kuiskasi vasten britin huulia.

"About the damn time to call me Arthur, frog", Arthur tuhahti, hymyillen pienesti. Hän oli jo painamassa huulensa tiukemmin toisen miehen huulia vasten, mutta Francis sanoi vielä jotain. "It wasn't the first time when I called you Arthur, _chéri._"

"Whatever", Arthur tokaisi, mutta sain äänensä kuuluville vain hädin tuskin. Kipu tuntui leviävän ruumiiseen kuin mikäkin myrkky.

Seuraavan kerran suudelman rikkoontui Arthurin vingahtaessa vasten toisen huulia. Francis tunsi Arthurin käsien painautuvan hetkeksi käsivarsiinsa, mutta siinä samassa toisen ote jo helleni. Francis tuki kiireesti käsillään toisen alaspäin retkahtanutta päätä, tajuten toisen menettäneen tajuntansa. Francis oli sotkenut kätensä Arthurin vereen, ja nyt hän oli sotkenut britin posket verisillä sormillaan. Mutta ulkonäkö oli viimeinen asia, jolla oli tälläisessä tilanteessa jotain merkitystä.

Antonio oli se, joka hoiti tilanteet, joissa Francis tai Gilbert teloivat itseään, mutta Francis oli oppinut paljon seuratessaan espanjalaisen toimintatapaa. Nyt hän kuitenkin tunsi olonsa täysin avuttomaksi, sillä Antoniokaan ei ollut joutunut hoitamaan mitään tälläistä.

"Francis", kuului Antonion ääni auton toiselta etuovelta. Espanjalainen oli auttamassa Gilbertiä, joka oli vihdoin nostanut päänsä ratin yltä, sillä valitti miten hänen hieno ja uusi autonsa oli muussina jonkun talon seinää vasten - ja vieläpä kammottavanväriseksi maalatun talon seinää. "We have a little problem", Antonio jatkoi, "Gilbert refuses to move.."

Francis tunsi syyllisyyden ja avuttomuudentunteen vain kasvavan sisällään. "I have a problem too", Francis vastasi, miettien kuumeisesti, mitä vaihtoehtoja heillä oli. "This-"

Ulvova sireeni lähestyi heitä, ja vasta nyt Francis huomasi, että taloihin kadun varrella oli syttynyt valoja. Tottakai pieni välikohtaus oli herättänyt huomiota, eikä Francis kaivannut poliiseja paikalle. Varsinkaan kun välit poliisien kanssa eivät olleet parhaat mahdolliset.

'_As long as it's not him.._',Francis ajatteli, alistuen sille, että heillä ei ollut keinoa paeta paikalta. Ambulanssinkin ääni kantautui sireenien lomasta, joten ainakin Arthur saisi kunnollista hoitoa. Mutta mitäs sitten, kun hänet tunnistettaisiin Arthur Kirklandiksi?

Epätoivoisena Francis tuijotti Arthurin tajuttomia, kalpeita kasvoja. Hänen rintakehänsä kohoili hiljaa, ja se tuntui olevan miltei ainut merkki toisen elossa olemisesta. Francis painoi huulensa Arthurin huulille vielä kerran, vaikka kuuli poliisiautojen ovien lennähtävän auki takanaan.

"_I'm not going to lose you_", Francis kuiskasi, nousten sitten ylös ja kääntyen kohti ambulanssimiehiä, jotka olivat parkkeeraaneet ambulanssinsa lähelle murjottua autoa.

Francis katseli huultaan purren, miten Arthur nostettiin paareille. Kukaan ei ollut tainnut ehtiä kiinnittää toistaiseksi huomiota Arthurin henkilöllisyyteen, mutta Francis tiesi, että se huomattaisiin ennen pitkää. Vieras käsi laskeutui hänen olalleen.

Tai ei niin vieras. Franciksen kääntäessä päätään häntä oli vastassa sinisilmäinen poliisi - Alfred, vanha tuttu, jota Francis ei voinut sietää. Tietenkin siksi, koska hän oli poliisi, mutta toiseksi koska hän sattui omaamaan hirmuisen ärsyttävän luonteen. Franciksen, Antonion ja Gilbertin tausta ei ollut aivan puhdas, ja yleensä heidän juttujaan oli lähetetty tutkimaan Alfred. Tähän mennessä he olivat kuitenkin päässeet poliisien kynsistä, mutta entäpä nyt?

"I should have known that it was you, who disturbed my peaceful night! I mean, I was just watching some movies and eating when I was told that -" Alfred aloitti pölöttämisen asioista, jotka eivät liittyneet tilanteeseen mitenkään. Amerikkalainen pyöritteli rennosti käsirautoja sormessaan, vilkaisten sitten ambulanssin suuntaan ja vaieten hetkeksi.

"That was Arthur Kirkland, wasn't it?"

Francis hätkähti. Miten Alfred oli huomannut sen jo? Ja.. joutuisiko Arthur ongelmiin, sillä olihan hän lähtenyt _rikollisten_ matkaan. Tosin, kaikki luultavasti epäilisivät kidnappausta tai jotain. Mutta..

"I saw it", Alfred jatkoi rennosti, nojaten savuavaan autoon. "You kissed him."

Mikä haukankatse Alfredilla oli? Francis oli luullut amerikkalaista paljon, paljon typerämmäksi. Melko aivoton kyseinen poliisi kyllä usein oli, mutta nyt Francis tunsi olonsa aivottomaksi osapuoleksi. Ei hänellä ollut mitään, millä puolustaa itseään. Hän oli yleensä taitava suustaan - monella tapaa - mutta nyt hän ei löytänyt sanoja millään.

"I.. I.." Francis yritti aloittaa, mutta Alfred vain puhkesi nauramaan ja taputti ranskalaista olkapäälle. Francis tunsi inhoa, ja halusi tökätä toisen käden pois. "Don't worry, I have an idea", Alfred hymyili, mutta sitten hänen katseensa kylmeni. "Arthur's going to jail. But I can free him - if you come with your little gang to the police station, and finally admit your crimes."

Francis jäi vielä sanattomammaksi, kuin oli äsken ollut. "Arthur hasn't done anything wrong, you have no reason to-"

"Hey, I'm _Alfred F. Jones._ I have, like, freaking much authority as a police, so I can easily come up with something and jail him", Alfred naurahti kylmästi, venytellen sitten hieman.

"Well, you have an week to decide. I'll be waiting~"

Alfred käänsi selkänsä Francikselle, ja Francis tunsi lohduttomuuden muuttuvan sakeaksi vihaksi sisällänsä. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, kunnes tunsi jälleen käden olallaan. Francis vilkaisi vieressään seisovaa Antoniota, joka hymyili rauhoittavasti.

"What did he say? Why did he just leave?" Antonio kysyi, ja Francis käänsi kiiresti katseensa pois espanjalaisesta. Kaikki olisi ollut paljon helpompaa, jos Antonio olisi kuullut Alfredin sanat. Francis ei pystynyt itse kertomaan, joten hän vain nojasi autoa vasten. "I didn't really get it", Francis valehteli, yrittäen hillitä vihaansa. "How's Gilbert?"

"Ah, he said something about having a beer. He's really annoyed because of the car, but you know Gilbert. He will forget it", Antonio hymähti, istahtaen sitten kylmälle asfaltille.

"Was Arthur okay?"

"He'll survive", Francis vastasi hiljaa, tuijottaen heikosti valaisevaa katuvaloa. Hänestä tuntui niin tyhjältä. Oliko Arthurista aina tuntunut näin pahalta, ollessaan yksin?

Mutta Francis ei ollut yksin. Hän käänsi lopulta katseensa Antoniota kohti, ja espanjalainen kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Let's.. let's just go."


	9. Chapter 9

_Pakkaskuningatar: _Ää liikaa kehuja, kiitos valtavasti :'D Ja tarkoitat siis että replat englanniksi? En usko että olen ensimmäinen joka tätä sydeemiä käyttää, joten älä murehdi!

Kaikki pyöri, jossakin oli lamppu, mutta valo tuntui olevan liian kaukana. Olo oli hutera, vaikka Arthur tiesi olevansa makuulla. Ja yhtäkkiä jostain kuului huutoa, mikä sai Arthurin päässä jyskyttämään kivuliaasti. Arthur ei edes saanut sanoista selvää, joten hän painoi vain kätensä korvilleen.

Hetken kuluttua huone ei enää pyörinyt, mutta sumeaa oli yhä. Arthur antoi käsiensä valahtaa pois korviltaan, ja erotti nyt sanoja.

"_..and if you fuckers DARE to make food of those fucking disgusting potatoes again, I swear I will fucking kill you!_"

Tuli hiljaista, ja päänsärky laantui hieman. Arthur tiesi kuitenkin kokemuksesta, että olisi parempi maata aloillaan vielä hetken. Arthur virkosi paremmin, ja muistikuvat tapahtuneista rymähtivät hänen päähänsä. Britti lennähti istumaan, mutta joutui palaamaan takaisin makuulleen. Nopeat liikkeet: ei viisasta.

Missä Francis oli? Tai ylipäätään, missä hän itse oli? Ainakin hän näkyi olevan vielä hengissä, vaikkakin tapahtumien todellisuuden todisti kyljessä jomottava kipu, jonka äkkinäinen liike oli aiheuttanut. Arthur raotti silmiään, nostaen valkoista, koon liian isoa paitaansa nähdäkseen kylkensä. Haava oli peitetty siteillä, ja Arthur päästi huokaisten irti paidasta.

Nyt hän nousi varovaisemmin istumaan, ja huomasi olevansa _sellissä._ Hän räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään - oliko tämä sittenkin vain unta? Arthur ei ikinä ollut kuvitellut voivansa herätä oikeasta vankilasta, vankilaanhan joutuivat vain huumediilerit ja varkaat ja kaikki sellaiset.. mitä hän muka oli tehnyt?

"Oh look, eyebrows woke up", kuului ääni, ja Arthur käänsi katseensa sellinsä ovelle. Hänen selliään vastapäisessä sellissä istui sängyllä sangen nuoren näköinen mies, joka mulkoili Arthurin suuntaan. Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan. "What did you just call me?" Arthur kysähti äkäisesti, luoden itsekkin pahan mulkaisun vastapäiseen selliin. Jostakin syystä katse näytti säikäyttävän toisen miehen, sillä hän peruutti kauemmas sängyllään. "I-I was just joking!"

Arthur huokaisi, koskettaen takkuista hiuspehkoaan. Hienoa, hänellä oli oikein kunnon seuraakin. Todella poikkesi aamuista, jolloin hänet herätettiin hellästi aamuteelle.

"What's your name?" Arthur kysyi, sillä ei jaksanut olla hiljaakaan. Hänen olisi pakko keskittää ajatuksensa johonkin muuhun kuin Francikseen.

Ruskeahiuksinen mies, jolla näkyi olevan jokin omituinen kiehkura hiuksissaan, mulkaisi Arthuria _mitä se sinulle kuuluu_ -katseella, mutta puhui kuitenkin. "Lovino. Yours?"

Lovino. Se tuntui jotenkin hyvin, hyvin etäisesti tutulta. Kenties Arthur oli nähnyt nimen silmäillessään loputtoman pitkiä kutsuvieraslistoja ennen juhlien alkua. Tosin Lovino ei ollut ihan tavallinen nimi, ei ainakaan Englannissa. Mutta miten vain, vaikka Arthur tämän Lovinon nimen olisi kuullut ennemminkin niin ei hän siitä mitään hyötyisi. "I'm Arthur."

"It seems that you didn't notice, but there's food for you", Lovino lausahti välinpitämättömän oloisena, nyökäten kohti pöytää joka oli etäämmällä Arthurin sängystä. Arthur oli tottunut olemaan syömättä, sillä jätti ruokailun useinkin välistä kotonaan, joten nälkä ei ollut toistaiseksi vaivannut häntä liikaa. Yhdellä vilkaisulla näki, että ruoka ei ollut parhaasta päästä, mutta Arthurin olisi kai hyvä syödä.

Vaikka oliko sillä mitään väliä?

"Seriously, the food here sucks", Lovino jatkoi, enemmänkin itsekseen. "Fuck, I didn't think that I would miss that bastard's food.. He always used tomatoes.."

Arthur uppoutui omiin ajatuksiinsa, vaikka oli päättänyt, ettei antaisi Franciksen ja surullisten asioiden vallata mieltään. Hän tarttui vesilasiin, juoden lasin miltei tyhjäksi. Niinkuin voisi muka hukuttaa ajatuksensa veden mukana.

Pieni valonkaistale pilkisti verhojen välistä pöydälle, jonka ääressä Francis istui. Mies nojasi käsiinsä, tuijottaen tyhjästi eteensä. Pöydällä oli kahvimuki, mutta tumma juoma oli jäähtynyt jo aikaa sitten. Yö oli kulunut lähinnä seinien tuijotteluun, unta oli ollut turha odottaa.

Pienessä asunnossa kahvilan takana oli keittiö ja kolme pientä huonetta, joista oli tehty makuuhuoneet. Antonio asteli haukotellen keittiöön, vetäen itselleen tuolin, ja tajuten vasta sitten Franciksen läsnäolon. Hieman hätkähtäen Antonio päättikin olla istumatta, vaan käveli Franciksen luokse.

"Francis? Have you been up all night?"

"It doesn't matter, I just couldn't sleep", Francis vastasi väsyneesti. Antonio asetti kätensä lanteilleen, pudistaen päätään.

"_Oye,_ I haven't seen you this depressed.. well, ever. They're taking care of Arthur, and we'll get him back."

"But it's _Arthur._ He's famous, every magazine probably knows that he's missing and.."

Makuuhuoneesta kuului tömähdys, ja kirosanoja saksaksi. Antonio huokaisi. "I think that Gilbert took one beer too much last night."

Yöllä Antonio ja Francis olivat kävelleet kahvilalle, mutta Gilbert oli kadonnut läheiseen pubiin. Tänään olisi tarkoitus soittaa hinauspalveluun hakemaan auto pois, ja talon vaurioittamisestakin pitäisi luultavasti vastata jotenkin. Se vain ei ollut Franciksen suurin murhe sillä hetkellä.

"Seriously, cheer up, _amigo._ We'll think of something. Just let your leg heal and so on."

Miten hän voisi valita ystäviensä ja Arthurin väliltä?

"Morning~!" kuului ylipirteä tervehdys sellin ulkopuolelta, ja Arthur hätkähti Lovinon vaikeroidessa jotakin. Esiin käveli blondi, sinisilmäinen mies, jolla oli yllään poliisin virkapuku. Arthur hypähti seisomaan, mutta joutui ottamaan sängystään tukea, ettei kaatuisi kivun vuoksi. Hän kuitenkin puhui saman tien. "Why am I here? I haven't done anything, you don't have the right to-"

"Relax dude, you've done nothing. It's just-"

"Then why the hell am I here? How could I relax when I-"

"Seriously, take it easy! I'm just curious, why Arthur Kirkland was with Francis Bonnefoy and his friends", Alfred sai vihdoinkin lauseensa loppuun, ja istahti tuolille Arthurin sellin eteen. Hänellä oli käsissään höyryävä kahvikuppi, ja kahvin tuoksu sai Arthurin värähtämään. Kahvi sai Arthurin muistamaan päivän, jolloin hän jutteli Franciksen kanssa ensimmäistä kertaa. Jos hän olisi vain tajunnut jäädä Franciksen luokse jo silloin..

Arthur teki selväksi, ettei ollut innoissaan aiheesta puhumisesta. Hän istahti sägylle, painaen sitten päänsä tyynyyn ja vetäen peiton ylleen. Alfred huokaisi turhautuneena.

Mutta Lovino puhui, ennenkuin Alfred ehti. "What? You.. you know Francis and-..?" Epäusko kuulsi Lovinon äänestä, ja jollain tapaa Arthur oli erottavinaan jonkinlaista toivoa toisen äänestä. Arthur nosti päätään, mutta Alfred astahti kaltereiden takana niin, että Lovino jäi Arthurin katseen näkymättömiin.

"Well, I can just ask Francis himself. When he comes here - and gets his own cell."

Arthur nousi istumaan. "You don't have a reason to jail Francis either."

Alfred nauroi kovaan ääneen, mikä ärsytti Arthuria. Asiassa ei ollut mitään hauskaa. "Oh Arthur, you really _know nothing._"

_You know nothing, you know nothing at all _

_How could you know, you'll never know anything at all_

Miksi se oli niin totta? Miksei Arthur tiennyt Franciksesta mitään?

Mihin hän ylipäätään oli sotkeutunut? Tosin, oli se mitä tahansa, niin luultavasti se voittaisi kotiolot. Mutta mitä hänelle tapahtuisi? Hänen katoamisensa ei pysyisi ikuisesti piilossa lehdistöltä, tai ehkä hänet oli jo saatu kiinni Franciksen kanssa liikkumisesta tai..

"So you know Francis?" Lovinon ääni veti Arthurin takaisin nykyhetkeen. Alfred oli jo lähtenyt, joten kaksikko pystyi taas puhumaan. "Yes, I do." Toisen äänessä oli ollut jokseenkin inhoava sävy, kun hän oli maininnut Franciksen nimen.

"You must know Antonio, then. That stupid spaniard", Lovino jatkoi, ja Arthur tajusi ruskeahiuksisen puhuvan italialaisittain. "Yes.." Antoniosta Lovino ei puhunut yhtä inhoavasti, mutta.. ei niinkään innokkaastikkaan.

Italialaisen ilme toisessa sellissä kirkastui, ja Arthur näki sen omaan, hämärään selliinsä asti.

"So.. so they're alright.." Lovinon ääni kirkastui entisestään, ja Arthur nousi hieman kummastuneena istumaan sängyllään, jolle oli heittäytynyt Alfredin lähdettyä.

"Well, that's the thing. I have no idea what happened to them after the car-"

"That's not the point! The fact that they were with you.. Ah forget it, you don't know so it's pointless to-"

"I want to know! Please, Lovino, tell me, can you understand how annoying it is when no one tells you anything?"

Lovino katseli hetken Arthurin suuntaan, kunnes nojasi huokaisten sellinsä seinää vasten ja alkoi kertomaan Arthurille.. koko juttua. Francis, Gilbert ja Antonio olivat toimineet jo hyvän tovin ikäänkuin pienenä jenginä, joka teki milloin mitäkin. Joskus rikoksia, joskus hyviäkin asioita. Lovino oli päätynyt nimeltämainitsemattomasta syystä mukaan, mutta oli jäänyt kiinni, ja virunut sellissä jo tovin jos toisenkin. "So if you've been with them, it means that they're alright. So your turn to tell, what's been going on."

"..Well, there.. there was an accident, and I fainted.. And when I woke up.. well."

Hetken oli hiljaista, mutta sitten Lovino tuhahti. "They've had time to do all kind of stupid things, but they haven't done anything to get me out of here! Bastards.."

Arthur ei osannut kommentoida, joten hän veti peittonsa päänsä ylitse. Kenties kaikki olisi paremmin, kun hän seuraavan kerran avaisi silmänsä.

"Look at this", Lovino lausahti, heittäen päivän lehden kaltereiden välistä Arthurin sellin lattialle. Britti nousi ylös poimiakseen lehden, eikä hän ilokseen huomannut pistävää kipua kyljessään. Saadessan lehden käsiinsä Arthur oli jo palaamassa takaisin vuoteelleen, kun huomasi suuren tekstin etusivulla.

_ARTHUR KIRKLAND IS DEAD_

Jos Arthur ei olisi tiennyt seisovansa siinä, täysin elossa, niin olisi hän säikähtänyt. Hän oli tottunut näkemään nimensä etuotsikoissa, mutta.. tämä nyt poikkesi hieman juhlien hehkuttamisesta.

Otsikon alla oli kuva Arthurin vanhemmista, jotka näyttivät murtuneilta ja surullisilta. Arthur talloi lehden maahan, mutta hymyili. Hänet oli juuri vapautettu ketjuista, jotka sitoivat hänet siihen kaikkeen. Hän oli nyt vapaa.

Ellei kaltereita hänen ympärillään laskettu.

Arthur vilkaisi Lovinoon. Toinen seisoi kädet puuskassa ja pää hieman kallellaan. Arthur laski katseensa alas, nähden sanomalehden silmäkulmastaan.

He tiesivät, että hän oli elossa. Aikoivatko he tehdä asialle jotakin?

Tuskinpa. Arthurhan oli ollut heille vain taakka. Ja nyt kaikki säälivät heitä, kun olivat jälleen menettäneet rakkaan poikansa. Miten surullista.

"Moorniing~!" kumahti tuttu ääni käytävältä, ja pian säteilevä amerikkalainen ilmestyikin kaltereiden taakse. Arthur huokaisi, kääntäen katseensa poispäin, kuten Lovinokin. Alfred oli kuitenkin tottunut moiseen ja selailikin leveästi hymyillen papereitaan.

"Arthur~ I have something nice to tell you", Alfred aloitti, nojaten britin sellinoveen.

"You can meet your dear parents again!"

Arthur oli tukehtua vesilasin sisältöön, johon hän oli yrittänyt kiinnittää kaiken huomionsa. Hän käänsi päänsä sellinovelle, jossa myhäilevän näköinen Alfred seisoskeli.

"_Excuse me?_ I'm supposed to be _dead_", Arthur lausahti, yrittäen kuulostaa välinpitämättömältä, vaikka hän tiedosti kyllä, ettei näyttänyt siltä. Lainkaan.

"Right. So, because I'm not a bad guy - I'm a hero actually - you can.. choose. Want to see _Francis_ instead of your parents?"

No, tuo ei ainakaan tiennyt hyvää. Miksi Alfredin sinisten silmien piti porautua häneen tuolla lailla, miksi toinen antoi hänelle moisen vaihtoehdon? Tosiaankaan, tämä ei tainnut tietää mitään hyvää.

"But of course, if you want to meet him, you must tell me, where he's hiding~ And if you don't.. nah, I don't think that you're stupid. I guess that you undorstood! See ya!"

Arthurin ei auttanut muu kuin lysähtää sängylleen. Hän näki silmäkulmastaan Lovinon nousevan ylös ja kävelevän kaltereille, kurkkiakseen, oliko Alfred jo poistunut.

"What's so horrible about meeting your parents? They're rich. You're rich", Lovino lausahti kummastuneena, ja Arthur paiskasi vesilasinsa vasten kaltereitaan, saaden Lovinon perääntymään omalle vuoteelleen. Ja se myös hiljensi hänet.

A/N: Lyhyt ja kusinen luku (jonka tuloon kesti kauan..), joten.. tässä vielä kusisempi uudenvuoden ficci ihan vain teitä kiusatakseni XD Hyvää Uutta Vuotta kaikille kuitenkin~!

"Hittolainen, Ranska, et osaa edes raketteja ampua!" Englanti huusi turhautuneena ranskalaisen raketin sinkoillessa pitkin pihamaata ennenkuin se räjähti lumikinokseen kauempana.

"Noo, en ehkä raketteja, mutta jotaki muuta osaan kyllä..~" Ranska vastasi lipevästi, ja sai englantilaisen heittämän lumipallon naamaansa. Englanti osasi ainakin tähdätä paremmin, kuin toinen.

"Ahah, älä nyt noin kiihdy, kyllä kai me nyt maltamme sisälle asti mennä että pääset-"

"Etkö tajua olla hiljaa, mokoma pervo?" Englanti katkaisi toisen puheet huutamalla, sillä tiesi hyvin, mihin toisen puheet olivat menossa. Miksi _ihmeessä_ hän oli suostunut viettämään uudenvuoden Ranskan kanssa? Ainiin, hän oli hävinnyt vedon. Mutta hän oli ollut humalassa. No, ihan miten vain. Hän voisi vain ampua toista raketilla, jos tarve vaatisi.

"Juu juu. Mutta tule sinä sitten ampumaan näitä raketteja, jos kerta osaat paremmin", Ranska lausahti, asettaen kätensä lanteilleen. Englanti lähti harppomaan lumihangessa, ja päästyään Ranskan luokse hän kumartui nappaamaan rakettia hangessa lojuvasta pakkauksesta.

Silmäkulmastaan hän huomasi Ranskan liikahtavan hänen kumartuessaan, joten Englanti nousi ripeästi ylös ja loi murhaavan katseen toiseen, joka esitti hämmentynyttä.

"Jos. Kosketkin. Minuun. Niin.."

"Niin mitä? Heität minua lumipallolla, hm~?"

Että Ranska osasikin olla ärsyttävä. Jokin noinkin pieni härnääminen sai oitis Englannin pinnan kiehumaan, ja hänen teki mieli kuristaa toinen siihen paikkaan.

Siispä hän ei vaivautunut edes vastaamaan, vaan sytytti raketin ja otti sitten askelia taaemmas. Raketin kovaääninen vinkuna peitti Ranskan lumessa narskuvat askeleet alleen, joten ranskalainen pääsi helposti livahtamaan aivan Englannin viereen, joka oli suunnannut katseensa taivaalle kohonneeseen tulitteeseen.

Ranska kietaisi pikaisesti kätensä englantilaismiehen ympärille, mikä sai toisen säpsähtämään ja menettämään tasapainonsa, sillä Ranska oli innostunut hieman nojaamaan toiseen. Niinpä Englanti tömähti hankeen, virnuileva mies yllään. Englanti tunsi lumen pujahtavan takkinsa sisään niskan ja hihojen kautta, eikä se ollut lainkaan ainut asia, mikä häntä raivostutti.

"Ennenkuin raivoat, niin salli minulle edes yksi", Ranska sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ja ennenkuin kuohuksissaan oleva Englanti ehti edes tajuta toisen sanat, oli Ranska painanut huulensa toisen huulille. Englannilla ei ollut juurikaan varaa liikuttaa päätään, ja Ranska oli hänen yllään, joten Englanti antautui ja antoi toisen tehdä mitä teki.

Suudelma kesti yllättävän vähän aikaa, mutta ilmeisesti Ranska oli kyllästynyt, sillä Englanti ei ollut osoittanut minkäänlaisia vastaamisen saatika vastustelun merkkejä. Hetken molemmat tuijottivat toisiaan, Ranska kysyvänä, Englanti vihaisena, kunnes Englanti nosti kätensä, tarttuen lapasillaan Francista tuon kiharoista hiuksista ja vetäisten ei-niin-hellästi toisen pään alemmas.

"Uutena vuotenahan unohdetaan mennyt vuosi ja aloitetaan ikäänkuin puhtaalta pöydältä?" Englanti kysyi irvistävälle Ranskalle, joka ei pitänyt toisen tavasta vetää häntä hiuksista. Ranska kuitenkin nyökkäsi, vaikkei tajunnut, mitä Englanti ajoi takaa sanoillaan.

"Hyvä. Sitten voitkin unohtaa tämän jo puolen tunnin päästä", Englanti murahti, ja veti Ranskan huulet takaisin omiaan vasten, tosin nyt hieman hellemmin.

Ranska todella yllättyi Englannin tempaisusta, mutta hymyili vasten toisen huulia, vastaten sitten toisen suudelmaan. Englanti tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan tuhatta ja sataa, ja vaikka lumi tuntui hyytävän kylmältä, oli hänellä lämmin. Ja tämän oli tarkoitus olla vain.. vain.. jokin typerä tempaisu, helvetti soikoon!

Koska Englanti oli painettu vasten maata, oli hänen vaikea lopettaa suudelma, joten hän osoitti haluavansa lopettaa työntämällä toista pois päältään. Eipä hän saanut Ranskaa kuitenkin liikkumaan, liikkumisen sijasta Ranska vain käytti Englannin keskittymisen harhailua hyväkseen siten, että antoi kielensä liukua toisen huulien välistä. Englanti säpsähti, ja samassa Ranska tunsi toisen hampaat kielessään, joten vetäisi rivakasti päätään taaemmas.

"_Aïe,_ tuo sattui, _mon cher_", Ranska valitti, mutta Englanti vain tuhahti. "Siitäs sait, itsepä kerjäsit sitä."

"Noh, jos kerta suot minulle puoli tuntia aikaa.." Ranska lausahti kuitenkin sitten, virnistäen. Ja Englanti katui sanojaan jo nyt, kun Ranska auttoi hänet pystyyn ja raahasi häntä sisälle..


	10. Chapter 10

_Colorful Black: _Eiköhän ne "vanhemmat" halunneet Arthurin ilmoitettavan kuolleeksi tms XD Hei hyvä tosiaan jos hahmot pysyy omana itsenään, kiitos paljon kommentista! Ja jaa-a, mitäköhän siellä tapahtui..

_Swissy-chan: _Mukavaa jos pidit ^^ Kiitos kommentista!

_Liibooboo:_ Anteeksi tämä pieni kesto, ei ollut mahdollisuutta tätä postailla X) Mutta hei hyvä jos Lovino pysyi omana itsenään ja niin päin pois, mutta herranjestas, että jouduit ihan pään tyynyyn hautaamaan :0 K-kiitokset kommentista 3

Päivä alkoi hiljaisesti, ja Arthur makasi puoliunessa sängyllään. Painajaiset olivat valvottaneet nuorukaista läpi yön, ja nyt univelka yritti vaatia verojaan takaisin. Mutta Arthur oli päättänyt, että kohtaisi vanhempansa - kävi miten kävi.

Alfredia ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, vaikka Arthur uskoi kellon olevan jo paljon. Auringovaloa ei selliosastolle päässyt, eikä siellä ollut kelloakaan, ja nyt unirytmikin oli ihan sekaisin. Ja toisaalta, näin talvisin auringonvalo ei kertonut mitään kellonajasta, kun oli lähestulkoon jatkuvasti hämärää..

Lopulta osastoa vallitsevan hiljaisuuden rikkoi kopisevat askeleet. Niin, askeleet, joten mikäli Alfred oli tulossa, ei hän olisi tulossa yksin. Vai oliko Alfred jo päätellyt Arthurin vastauksen, ja tuonut jo hänen vanhempansa paikalle? Toki oli mahdollista, että se oli joku muukin poliisi, mutta Arthur ei halunnut nähdä ketään heistä, joten hän veti peiton päänsä ylitse, toivoen askelten kulkevan ohitse.

Valitettavasti askeleet pysähtyivät Arthurin ja Lovinon sellien tienoolle, ja eikä aikaakaan kun Arthur kuuli Lovinon huudahduksen. Arthur nosti rivakasti päänsä ylös, ja näki vaihteeksi jotakin, mitä olikin halunnut nähdä.

"Ssh, do you want to get caught?" Gilbert naurahti, pyöritellen avainrengasta sormissaan. Avaimet kilisivät hiljaisesti, ja Lovino kyseli minne Antonio oli jäänyt, mutta Arthur ei ehtinyt kiinnittää huomiotaan heihin, sillä Francis oli kävellyt hänen sellinsä ovelle. Franciksellakin oli avainnippu kädessään, ja Arthur pongahti pystyyn, kävellen unensekaisesti sellin ovelle.

"Aw, you look horrible, _cher_", Francis liversi, nojaten kaltereihin. Arthur tarttui kaksin käsin kiinni kaltereista, tuijottaen päuskoisesti Francikseen. "How.." Arthur aloitti, mutta Francis painoi sormensa kaltereiden välistä britin huulille. Arthur punastui hieman ja astahti taaemmas, pistäen sitten kätensä puuskaan. Gilbert oli käynyt jo avaamaan Lovinon ovea, muttei ollut tuntunut löytävän vielä oikeaa avainta nipusta. Yllään kaksikolla oli poliisien virkapuvut, ja jos totta puhuttiin, ei Arthur halunnut edes tietää, mistä ne olivat peräisin.

"I guess that you want to get out, if I'm not completely wrong", Francis lausahti sitten, ja Arthur tuhahti. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is.. but you know, everything comes with a price..~"

"..Jeez, just open the door!"

"Buut, we have time, Gilbert is so slow anyways."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry Gil."

Arthur oppi huomaamaan, että Lovino kirosi paljon enemmän nyt kun heillä oli seuranaan Francis ja Gilbert. Lovino tajusi kuitenkin pitää sen verran hiljaista voluumia, ettei heitä kuultu joka paikassa. Nelikko oli kävellyt vähän matkaa sellikäytävää pitkin, kun Gilbert tarttui Lovinon käsiin ja napsautti niihin käsiraudat. Arvatenkin italialainen oli raivoamassa syytä moiseen, mutta Gilbert hyssytteli tuota. "Just for a bit. We'll act that we're moving you two into an another cell", saksalainen selitti, painaen sitten Lovinon hiuskiehkuran peittävän päähineen tuon päähän. Francis tarttui Arthuria kädestä, virnistäen tuolle.

"Your turn. Your hand, please."

Normaalisti Arthur ei olisi i_kimaailmassa_ antanut Franciksen pujottaa käsirautoja hänen ranteisiinsa, mutta tämä nyt sattui olemaan poikkeus. Hieman vastahakoisesti britti ojensi kätensä Francikselle, eivätkä kylmät käsiraudat tuntuneet yhtään liian mukavalta.

"Don't smirk like that, idiot", Arthur tuhahti Franciksen laskiessa päähineen hänenkin päähänsä. "Just look down. Your _beautiful_ eyes can bring some unwanted attention", Francis hymyili sitten, ja lainsuojattomat jatkoivat matkaansa kuin tämä olisi arkipäivää. No, kaikille paitsi Arthurille se taisikin olla. Francis ja Gilbert olivat varautuneet siihen, että heidät voitaisiin tunnistaa helpostikkin, joten kaksikko veti naamalleen loistavasti tehdyt naamiot, jotka muistuttivat ihan normaaleja ihmiskasvoja, mutta kätkivät heidän omat piirteensä. Sellainen voisi olla kätevä, mistä lie saatu.. tai varastettu..

Arthur teki niinkuin oli käsketty, ja tuijotti lattiaa. Oikeastaan se oli ihan hyväkin, sillä häntä hermostutti kiinnijäämisen mahdollisuus, joten ainakaan hän ei kompuroisi kun voisi varoa askeliaan.

Kirkkaat valot sokaisivat Arthurin hetkeksi, joten hän arveli heidän saapuneen johonkin aulankaltaiseen. Nielaisten Arthur tuijotti lattiaa, eikä edes yrittänyt saada heitä ympäröivästä, hiljaisesta puheensorinasta selvää.

Pian Arthur kuitenkin hätkähti, sillä hän erotti tutun äänen. Alfred. Ja pian kuului Antonionkin ääni, eikä Arthur voinut itselleen mitään, että nosti päänsä ylös. Francis oli kuitenkin pysähtynyt, ja Alfredia tuijottava Arthur törmäsi toisen selkään, mutta Francis vain vilkaisi Arthuria, pilke silmissään. Arthur laski rivakasti päänsä takaisin alas, osaksi nolostuksen, ja osaksi paljastumisen vaaran vuoksi.

Alfredin pirteä ääni jäi taakse, ja Arthur tunsi jo kylmän ilman puhaltavan kasvoilleen. Voitonriemu alkoi jo kuplia britin sisällä, kunnes heidän matkansa pysähtyi jälleen.

Vartija oli tullut kysymään heiltä matkan päämäärää, ja tottuneesti Francis selitti heidän vievän kaksikon toisella puolella tietä sijaitsevalle osastolle. Vartija oli laiskalla tuulella, ja nyökkäsi vain, jolloin ovet liukuivat auki. Kylmyys ei ollutkaan niin houkutteleva kuin miltä se oli aluksi tuntunut - mutta mitä vain tämän paikan ja kodin sijasta.

Ovet olivat jo miltei painuneet kiinni, kun heidän takaansa kuului huuto. Francis oli hetkessä vetäissyt Arthurin ulos, mutta Gilbert ei ollut saanut kunnon otetta Lovinosta, joka oli tunnistanut huutajan Antonioksi. Arthur kääntyi katsomaan Lovinoa, josta Gilbert oli saanut otteen, ennenkuin italialainen oli ruvennut tempomaan ovea auki.

"BASTARD! Let go! Let go of me!" Lovino huusi minkä keuhkoistaan jaksoi, mutta Gilbert oli vahvempi, ja veti rimpuilevan pois ovilta.

"Let's hurry, Gilbert", Francis sanoi vakavana, ja loi katseensa Arthuriin. Arthur tunsi omatuntonsa kolkuttavan hieman, mutta ei hän voinut kieltäytyä juoksemasta, joten hän juoksi. Sellissä viruminen oli kuluttanut voimia, joten juokseminen tuntui uskomattoman raskaalta. Nopeasti Arthur huomasi, että kylkeäkin alkoi kolottaa vähäinenkin juokseminen, mutta Arthur ei aikonut antaa sen häiritä.

Lovino kiroili yhä, eikä Arthurilla ollut hajuakaan, miten Gilbert oli saanut italialaisen matkaansa. Levähdystauko tuli, kun he pääsivät laina-auton luokse. Autoa ei oltu parkeerattu hirvittävän kauas - ilmeisesti sen varalta, jos jotakin tälläistä sattuisi. Francis riuhtaisi autonoven auki, suorastaan tönäisten Arthurin takapenkille ja aikoen sitten tullen itse perässä, mutta Gilbert tönäisi Lovinon takapenkille ennen Francista. Francis saisi katsoa italialaisen perään, sillä Gilbert ajaisi.

Auto starttasi jo, kun joku yhtäkkiä tarttui auton etuoveen. Etupenkille hypähti Antonio, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi juossut maratoonin. Espanjalainen vetäisi oven kiinni, vetäen henkeä ennenkuin lausahti:

"Drive, dirve!"

Matka taittui muiden, paitsi Lovinon ja Antonion osalta hiljaisesti. Lovino räyhäsi siitä, miten Antoniolla ja muilla oli kestänyt tulla hakemaan häntä, miten Antonio oli idioottina säikäyttänyt hänet äsken, vaikka ei sillä että Lovino olisi välittänyt paskaakaan, ja ylipäätään siitä, että Antonio nyt sattui olemaan idiootti. Antonio vain nyökytteli nuoremman raivolle, mutta näytti toden teolla nauttivan jälleennäkemisestä, vaikkei se ehkä romanttisimmasta päästä ollutkaan. Arthur nojasi ikkunaan, mutta vilkaisi sivusilmällään Francista, joka istui Lovinon toisella puolen. Ranskalainen näkyi katselleen Arthuria jo kauemminkin, ja Arthur käänsi katseensa pikaisesti takaisin ikkunaan. He voisivat jutella rauhassa, kunnes automatka olisi päättynyt.

Gilbert käänsi auton rattia ripeään tahtiin, ja auto kiiti läpi useammankin pikkukadun. Luultavasti heitä ei jäljitettäisi ihan heti ainakaan, joten Gilbert uskalsi pudottaa hieman vauhtia, etteivät he nyt ylinopeudesta jäisi kiinni.

Gilbert parkkeerasi auton hutiloidusti kahvilan edustalle, ja ilmoitti, että oli kaksikymmentä minuuttia aikaa pakata tavarat ennenkuin lähdettäisiin. Tälle tienoolle oli liian riskialtista jäädä.

"Where are you going to go?" Arthur kysyi heidän noustessaan ylös autosta. Hän hieroi ranteitaan, joissa käsiraudat olivat olleet, ja vilkaisi kysyvästi muihin.

"You mean we", Francis hymähti, tarttuen Arthuria kädestä ja vetäen hänet mukanaan kahvilaan. Tuttu ja lämmin tuoksu tulvahti heitä vastaan, ja Arthur ei tosiaankaan pistänyt pahitteekseen Franciksen pitäessä hänen kädestään kiinni yhäkin.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay", Francis lausahti, kääntyen nyt kunnolla Arthuria päin, ottaen kiinni tuon toisestakin kädestä. Arthur punastui hieman, laskien katseensa. "O-of course I'm okay", hän tuhahtikin, ja tunsi Franciksen nostavan hänen leukaansa ylemmäs. Arthur nielaisi, ja käski itseään katsomaan toista silmiin. Sinisiin silmiin ei ollutkaan enää niin vaikea katsoa, joten Arthur rentoutui hieman. Francis irrotti otteensa Arthurin käsistä, kietoen käsivartensa britin ympärille ja vetäen tuon hieman lähemmäs, rikkomatta kuitenkaan heidän katsekontaktiaan.

"You know, I.. I've been wanting to tell this for a long time", Francis lausahti hiljaisella, pehmeällä äänensävyllä, joka sai Arthurin sydämen hakkaamaan. Kahvilassa ei nimensä mukaisesti tuoksunut kahvi, vaan enemmänkin jokin alkoholi. Ja pienesti tee, vaikka kahvilassahan ei ollut tarkoitus olla teetä.

"But you know that you shouldn't say it", Arthur vastasi, antaen katseensa jälleen laskeutua. Arthur kuitenkin painautui lähemmäs Francista, punastumisella ei nyt ollut väliä, sillä eihän Francis hänen kasvojaan nähnyt.

Francis naurahti pehmeästi, kietoen kätensä paremmin toisen ympärille ja sulkien silmänsä.

"But I will say it anyway", Francis lausahtikin, ja Arthur kohotti katseensa. "..Well, later", ranskalainen hymähti, painaen huulensa toisen huulille.

"Hey, are you guys ready soo- ..oops, bad timing, I guess.." Ovi sulkeutui yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli auennutkin, ja Gilbertiä ei kauaa ovensuussa näkynyt. Arthur tuijotti ovelle, eikä voinut kieltää säikähtäneensä. Francis kuitenkin kosketti toisen poskea hellästi, kääntäen Arthurin katseen takaisin Francikseen. "_Couard_", Francis sanahti hymyillen, saaden Arthurin tuhahtamaan äkäisesti. "No I'm not. You just have stupid friends. Well, what can I expect from an idiot like you.." Arthur mutisi, saaden yllätyksekseen Franciksen naurahtamaan. "What can you expect from me? Well, let me show you.."

Francis ei odottanut vastaväitteitä, vaan vetäisi toisen suudelmaan. Franciksen tuntien sitä nyt osasikin odottaa, mutta toisaalta se sai Arthurin hieman hätkähtämään.

'_Am I happy now?_' Arthur mietti sulkiessaan silmänsä. Francis tuoksui - ja maistui - viiniltä kuten viimeksikin, mutta tällä kertaa Arthur ei ollut menettämässä tajuntaansa. Toivottavasti ainakaan.

Franciksen käsi liukui Arthurin kaulukselle, mutta Arthur läpsäisi toisen käden pois, astuen hieman taaemmas. "Idiot, we don't have time for this right now.." britti mutisi, kääntäen selkänsä Francikselle.

"Aw, you broke the moment. And besides, you'll have to change those ugly clothes, _non?_"

"Yes, but I'm not going to do it in front of you, frog", Arthur tuhahti vastaukseksi, kääntyen takaisin toista kohden kädet puuskassa. Francis mutristi suupieliään. "Why not~?"

"B-because! That.. that's _embrassing,_ idiot!"

"Haha, well I can change my clothes too if it makes you feel more comfortable.."

"It absolutely doesn't! Francis, you sh- no, no! Keep your pants on, you bloody.. Francis! _Francis!_"

Arthurin vaihtaessa vaatteita Francis oli koonnut vähäisen omaisuutensa, ja Arthur odotti toisen viimeistelevän pakkaamistaan kahvilan pöytään nojaten. Britillä ei ollut mitään maallista omaisuutta - enää - joten hän vain katseli tympääntyneenä toisen liikkeitä.

"I'm ready", Francis lausahti, vilkaisten kelloaan. Heillä oli vielä hetki ylimääräistä aikaa, ennenkuin heidän pitäisi palata takaisin pihalle.

"You're slow", Arthur tuhahti, astuen kauemmas pöydästä silmiään hieroen.

Yhtäkkiä britin kaulan ympäri kuitenkin kiertyi jotakin, ja Arthur hätkähti, mutta tajusi sen olevankin vain kaulahuivi.

"Oh? Me? Slow?" Francis naurahti, astahtaen Arthurin eteen ja asetellen kaulahuivin paremmin toisen kaulalle. Arthur vilkaisi alas kaulahuiviin, tuhahtaen vaatekappaleen naurettavalle kuvioinnille.

"I love you", Francis sanoi, laskien päänsä vasten toisen olkapäätä. Arthur pudisti hiljalleen päätään, mutta hymyili, nojaten päällään Franciksen päätä vasten ja tarttuen kiinni toisen kädestä.

'_Well, now I know it._'

"Let's see how long you can stand me.. idiot."

_A/N:_ Se oli sitten siinä, tiedän, ei mikään paras luku viimeiseksi luvuksi, mutta.. XD Toivottavasti tämä oli edes siedettävä loppu tai jotain~ Kiitos hurjasti kaikille kommentoijille ja lukijoille!


End file.
